Eternal Flame
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: Series of Klaroline one shots. Some based on episodes, while others are just random. My first attempt at a one shot series, so bear with me.
1. Happy Birthday, Caroline

**Eternal Flame**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Okay, this is something new for me and I hope I can do it justice. I'm going to do a series of one shots featuring Klaroline. Some are based on actual episodes, and some are just random, but our couple is front and center.**_

_**Don't ask, I just happened to get inspired.**_

**3x11.**

**K**laus watched her carefully as she slept. Just a few short hours ago, he had come here to save Caroline with his blood. Granted, it was something that had been done on his orders, but he couldn't just let the little blonde vampire die. As he looked at her, Klaus couldn't help but be fascinated by her. No wonder that whelp, Tyler, held her in such high regard. She was beautiful, like an angel. An angel that had been turned into a vampire, yes, but an angel nonetheless. He had seen many beautiful things over the centuries, but none that could compare to Caroline Forbes. No, she was a rarity.

He carefully got up from the bed and looked all around the room. It seemed like the bedroom of a typical teenage girl, and yet, it didn't. No, there was a charm to it, as though it wasn't meant to be part of a house owned by a small town sheriff. It was while he was looking around that Klaus came across something that he didn't notice when he first walked in. Heading toward the closet, he carefully opened it and saw a sash hanging up. He looked closer and read the gold letters on it, which said, **"MISS MYSTIC FALLS."** Looking on the shelf above it, he saw tiara that went with the sash.

He remembered being in town the day of the pageant in question and had kept a good distance from those in attendance, especially the Salvatore brothers. It was while he was keeping his distance that he had spotted Caroline. She was human then, but she was just as beautiful then as she was right now, wearing a green gown. He had seen the human boy she was dancing with and wished that he could've been the one dancing with her.

Hearing a soft moan, Klaus looked over his shoulder, thinking that she was waking up, but to his relief, she was still sleeping, but just shifting around to get more comfortable. Poor thing, she was exhausted, and he couldn't really blame her, given what had gone down tonight. Stepping back, he closed the closet and returned to the bed, looking down at her.

"They made the right choice when they crowned you Miss Mystic Falls that day, Caroline," he whispered, more to himself than anyone in particular. "You may not have known it, but I was watching the whole thing from a distance. You were just as beautiful then as you are now, even if you weren't a vampire yet."

He carefully reached down and touched her cheek. "Just rest now, sweetheart. You had quite an ordeal tonight."

Smiling as he heard another moan, Klaus then reached into his pocket and took out a box, opening it to reveal a diamond bracelet, looking back at Caroline. She'd definitely look stunning with a bracelet like this on her wrist. In fact, it made the bracelet Tyler gave her look like a mere trinket. He carefully closed the box, put a ribbon on it and put it on her bedside table, along with a card.

After he had placed his gift on the table, Klaus touched her cheek with his finger one more time and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, whispering the words he had whispered earlier as she was feeding from him, "Happy Birthday, Caroline."

That being said, Klaus stepped back and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, even though part of him was screaming to go back to her. He didn't know what it was about her that was making her feel like this, but he suddenly felt more alive, more...human almost.

"How is she, Klaus?"

A new voice snapped him to attention and he looked over to see Liz Forbes standing there. "Who?"

"Caroline," she said. "I asked you how she was."

Klaus then remembered who she was talking about. "Oh, yes, well, she's going to be all right. She just fell asleep a few minutes ago. The bite should be fully healed by morning."

Liz nodded. "Thank you. Even though I still don't trust you, I'm glad that my daughter is going to be okay. Bad enough my ex-husband came close to killing her while trying to 'fix' her, but..."

"He what?" Klaus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Bill didn't like the fact that Caroline is a vampire," said Liz. "So, he thought he could drive it out of her. I was able to stop him, thank God, but he was dead set on it."

Klaus fought the urge to hit something right then and there. How could anyone be that cruel? "Is...he still in town?"

"No, he left."

Klaus bit back a curse. If the bastard were still in town, he'd find him and personally punish him for hurting Caroline like that. Either that or he'd have one of his hybrids do it. Deciding that it was best to leave before he said or did anything he'd regret, Klaus walked toward the front door, opened it, and left, closing it behind him.


	2. It Happened One Night

**Thanks for the reviews so far, guys! Here's the next one shot for my series. No spoilers, except it's a random one.**

_Gloria's, Chicago, 1920_

**T**here seemed to be quite a crowd forming at the club as Klaus took his usual seat in the booth near the back. He had been coming here quite often since he arrived in Chicago, especially since the drinks here were the best the city had to offer. He wasn't alone for very long, because Rebekah joined him half a beat later.

"Not a bad crowd tonight, Nik."

Klaus nodded. "Oh, definitely not. The witch who owns the establishment knows how to draw people in."

No sooner did he say that than Klaus looked toward the bar, where he saw perhaps the most beautiful creature in the world walking in. Strange, he had never seen her before and his curiosity was beyond piqued. She was different from the usual customers that came to Gloria's, but that didn't matter to him. He had to talk to her, possibly know her.

"Nik, what's going on?" said Rebekah, noticing her brother's behavior. "Are you all right?"

"I just saw the most beautiful creature in the world by the bar." Klaus pointed his sister in the direction of the beauty. "The one in the red dress."

Rebekah looked where Klaus was pointing and saw the girl. She was indeed quite beautiful. "Who do you suppose she is?"

"I don't know," said Klaus. "But, I intend to find out." He stood up. "I'll be back, and hopefully not alone. Wait here."

Rebekah didn't have time to protest, because Klaus had already left the booth and was making his way toward the bar to meet the mystery woman. When he got there, he was relieved that she hadn't moved.

"Well, now, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?"

The girl looked at him. "I was just about to ask myself the same question until you walked up to me. I just arrived in Chicago last night and I was looking for a place to have a drink. I heard from the locals that this place is quite popular."

"It would seem they were right," said Klaus. "This place draws quite a crowd." He cleared his throat. "Forgive me, love, I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Klaus. What might yours be?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

Klaus smiled. Caroline, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful young lady. "May I interest you in a drink, Caroline?"

"I guess," she replied. "Might as well get a taste of what this place has to offer, right?"

Klaus smiled and looked at the bartender. "Two glasses of your finest whiskey, my good man." He saw the curious look on her face. "That is, if you prefer a different kind of drink?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, it's okay, I'll take it."

"So, are you here in Chicago for business or pleasure?"

"I don't know yet," said Caroline. "I guess it depends on who I meet." She eyed Klaus up and down. "Even thought I just met you, I can already tell that you're a man who likes a little bit of both."

"You got all that just by looking at me?" said Klaus. "I must say, that's impressive."

"Not so much by sight but by smell too."

"You're a vampire?"

Caroline nodded. "I've been one for a little over a year now. The vampire who turned me didn't stick around long enough to see me complete my transition, and I've been learning on my own ever since. I've learned a few things in my first six months, and they've helped me survive."

Klaus nodded as he heard her tell him about herself. She had been abandoned shortly before completing her transition and had to fend for herself. He could only imagine just how hard that must've been for her, but she seemed to have done very well for herself despite her rough start.

"Have you fed yet?"

"Funny you should ask that," said Caroline. "I was kind of looking for a vein to drink from. Know where I can find a victim?"

"You're in luck, love," said Klaus. "My sister and I can definitely show you where you can find such a victim. Matter of fact, we might even join you."

Caroline didn't know what to say to that. Here she had just met this obviously charming man and he was already agreeing to help her find her next meal. Although she had become accustomed to doing this by herself, Caroline appreciated the fact that Klaus and his sister were willing to feed with her.

She was about to accept his offer when she saw another blonde coming over to them. _She must be Klaus' sister._

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend, Nik?"

Caroline looked confused. "Nik? I thought his name was Klaus?"

"It is," said Klaus. "Nik is the shortened form of my real name, Niklaus. I answer to both, so you can either call me Nik or Klaus, whichever you're comfortable with."

"Okay," said Caroline. "I'll call you Nik."

Klaus smiled and then proceeded to introducing the two women. "Caroline, this is my sister, Rebekah. Bekah, this is Caroline Forbes. She just got here the other day."

"So, she's a newcomer then?" said Rebekah. "Interesting. Where are you from originally, Caroline?"

"A little place in Virginia called Mystic Falls," said Caroline. "Nothing too special, just a lazy little town where hardly anything exciting happens. That's why I came to Chicago. I wanted to get out on my own and see what the world was like outside of Mystic Falls."

Rebekah nodded and looked at Klaus. "She's quite an interesting girl, Nik."

"She's also a vampire," said Klaus. "Unfortunately, she's been on her own since she completed her transition."

Rebekah gave the other blonde a sympathetic look. "That's a shame. Though, you look like you've survived quite nicely on your own." She got an idea. "How long has it been since you last fed?"

"A few hours," said Caroline. "Nik was just telling me that you two would join me."

"That's not a bad idea, actually," said Rebekah. "I could go for some nice, fresh blood right about now."

Caroline smiled and then spotted a pair of women. "How about them? They look like they have some nice blood in them."

"Oh, yes, definitely," said Rebekah. "I could just taste it."

Klaus smiled as well. "Well then, ladies, let's not waste any time."

_Alleyway Outside Gloria's – Later..._

Caroline growled hungrily as she tore into the woman's neck. Fortunately, she had compelled her before hand so that there weren't any screams coming from the victim. Rebekah was enjoying hers just a few feet away, making the same growling sounds that Caroline was making.

Klaus, who had been observing the two blondes, went over to the victim Caroline was feeding on and sank his fangs into the other side of her neck. Caroline looked over and saw that they were both feeding from the same neck, but it didn't bother one bit. In fact, although she had never done this before, it felt good.

Klaus saw her looking at him and pulled out of the victim's neck, smiling as he heard the music coming from inside. "May I have this dance?"

Caroline pulled out of her side and said, "You most certainly may."

Without another word, Klaus took her hand and led her to the middle of the alley, where he pulled her close to him as they moved to the music. Rebekah pulled out her victim and saw what they were doing. Could it be the blood that was doing this to them? Or was it because Klaus actually did want to dance with Caroline in that moment? Either way, Rebekah did feel relieved that her brother was enjoying himself for once in his very long existence.


	3. Belle of the Ball

**Hey, guys! Here's the next one shot for "Eternal Flame." Thank you for the great reviews so far! Keep 'em coming!**

**3x14.**

**C**aroline felt small as she entered the mansion. After trying to resist it, she decided to wear the blue gown that Klaus had sent her earlier that day. Granted, it was beautiful and it brought out the blue in her eyes, but she didn't know what Klaus expected to gain from inviting her. However, the only way she was going to know for sure was to go to the ball as his guest. As she walked further in, she looked at the bracelet that Klaus left on her bedside table. Oh, he was just too much. No sooner did she walk in than her senses alerted her to someone coming toward her and she looked over, she saw Klaus. He looked absolutely dapper in his tux, even though Caroline pretended not to notice.

With a smile, he said, "Good evening."

Caroline wanted to say the same, but she stopped herself and instead said that she needed a drink, walking away from him. Klaus watched her as she left, admiring just how beautiful she looked in her gown. She was obviously playing hard to get, but he couldn't let that deter him from his pursuit of her. After all, the feelings that he had for her since the night he healed her were strong, and he couldn't ignore them.

He was still watching her when Elijah came over to him. "She's beautiful, Niklaus. Why didn't you mention her to Mother?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Elijah. Had I mentioned Caroline to Mother, she would've embarrassed me in front of you and the others," he replied. "That was why I opted to be discreet when I sent the invitation, along with the dress."

"You have good taste, brother," said Elijah. "I suppose you're going to pursue Miss Forbes relentlessly?"

"You know me, Elijah," said Klaus. "Once I see something I want, I waste no time in going for it."

_Later on..._

Klaus took his place on the stairs, looking out at the crowd. When he saw Caroline, he resisted the urge to lick his lips. He hadn't been lying when he told Elijah that when he saw something he wanted, he wasted no time in going for it. As he listened to the announcement that was being made, he forced himself to be patient. He'd make his move, it was all a matter of when.

After he heard the words "ballroom" and "waltz," Klaus knew this was his chance. He descended the stairs and made his way toward Caroline. He found her just in time for the music to start and took her hands in his as he walked beside her.

As the waltz continued, Klaus looked into Caroline's eyes, ignoring the fact that she was trying to avoid them. In an effort to keep her attention, he decided to talk to her.

"I'm glad you came."

Caroline looked at him then. "Well, it was either this or make sympathy casseroles."

The instant she said that, he remembered hearing something about her father dying recently. "I heard about your father."

"Don't," she replied. "Seriously."

_Okay, apparently the subject is still very sensitive,_ he thought. _Try using a different approach, Niklaus._

"Very well," he said. "I suppose I could move onto more mannered subjects, like how ravishing you look in that dress." _That's perfect,_ his thoughts added. _Girls like to be complemented on their clothes, and I think Caroline is no exception to that rule._

"I had no time to shop."

Klaus smiled at that. _Good thing I sent it today. That way, she wouldn't have any other option than to wear the dress._ "And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for that?"

He saw that she didn't anything to say after he asked her about the bracelet. _I knew it! She can't defend her decision to wear the bracelet. _He then saw just how elegantly she was dancing and was having difficulty matching her, even though he had been around long enough to know every kind of dance there was.

With a smile, he said, "You're quite the dancer."

"Well," said Caroline. "I had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

That was the just the opening Klaus was looking for. "I know."

Caroline blinked when she heard him say that. What the hell? He _knew_ that she was Miss Mystic Falls? That was impossible, right? There was no way he could possibly know.

"Wait, you know?" she said. "How? You weren't even in town when the pageant took place."

"On the contrary, love," said Klaus. "I _was_ in town that day. I kept a safe distance so nobody would know I was there. Not even the Salvatore brothers knew I was there." He smiled. "I watched you dance with that human boy and it made me wish I was the one dancing with you on that floor."

Caroline was stunned by that. How the hell did she not know about that? Maybe he had hidden himself so well within the crowd that nobody could know that he was there, including Damon and Stefan. Hell, even_ Anna_ couldn't have detected him. She was about to ask him a question when she was twirled into the awaiting arms of Matt.

_After the Toast..._

Caroline stole glances at Klaus as they walked into a small studio. He had told her that he wanted to show her something following the toast his mother made. Her curiosity was piqued, not only about what he wanted to show her, but also about what he had said to her on the floor. He had actually been in town the day of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and had seen her as a human? That was weird, because his presence would've been detected if that was the case. He probably masked his scent so that no one would know he was there. It wouldn't have been hard, seeing as how he was an Original, and Originals were capable of just about anything.

"Okay," she said finally. "What did you want to show me?"

Klaus smiled and revealed some artwork that he had done. She had to admit, it was beautiful. Hell, it looked professional. As she looked through it, she noticed a sketch that looked like it belonged in a notebook that could've been kept by either Leonardo Da Vinci or any other artist.

"Did you do these?"

"Yes," he replied. "One of my landscapes is hanging in the Hermitage, not that anyone ever noticed." He smiled at her. "Have you ever been?"

Caroline shook her head. "I have never really been anywhere."

_Really? She has never been outside of Mystic Falls? That's a pity._ "I'll take you. Wherever you like. Rome? Paris? Tokyo?"

Klaus was serious about all those places. He'd take her there and just about anywhere, as long as he got to enjoy the pleasure of her company.

"Klaus, I've been thinking about what you said to me on the dance floor earlier," she said. "Did you mean any of it? About being in town the day of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant?"

"I did," he replied. "I even meant it when I said I wanted to be the one sharing that dance with you on the floor during the traditional waltz. We would've made quite the pair then, just like we did tonight. I even would've shared in your joy as they crowned you."

"Really?" said Caroline. "You would've done all that even though I wasn't a vampire at the time?"

"Yes," said Klaus. "It wouldn't have mattered then. What would have mattered was getting to share the moment with you."

Caroline said nothing to that. Even though she was still kind of shocked by his explanation, at least she got some answers.

_**Note: I was originally going to do one from 4x07, but I opted for 3x14. That doesn't mean I won't do one from that episode, though. I will. For now, just enjoy what I have here.**_


	4. One Hand, One Heart

**Hope you guys are enjoying reading my one shot series as I'm enjoying writing it. This is an AU/AH one shot that I thought up a couple days ago, and thanks to a little inspiration from sweetandlow1012, I'm going to go ahead with it.**

_M__ake of our hands one hand, __**  
**__Make of our hearts one heart, __**  
**__Make of our vows one last vow: __**  
**__Only death will part us now. ___

**C**aroline tried to fight back her tears as she walked toward the doors that led to the sanctuary of the church, her hand firmly in the crook of her father's arm. She was about to take the biggest step of life by marrying Klaus Mikaelson, her epic love. He had come into her life at a moment where she thought she'd never love anyone. However, the moment their eyes met, she knew that this was the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Bill's voice brought Caroline out of her reverie and she looked at him, nodding. "I am, Daddy. I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"This is a new adventure you're setting out on," her father replied. "It's normal to be a little nervous." He smiled. "Klaus is a wonderful young man, Caroline. I know that he's going to take good care of you."

"Whatever happened to the things you said when you first met him?"

"You know I only said them because I was looking out for you," said Bill. "Of course, Stephen got in some words himself."

Caroline forced a smile at that. Bill's partner-husband, Stephen Gardner, loved her just as much as Bill did and offered fatherly advice to her whenever possible. She wanted to say something, but she then heard the sound of the wedding march being played and, taking a deep breath, walked in sync with Bill down the aisle after the double doors had opened. She noticed the people in the pews looking at her, but they didn't matter. The only one that did matter was the dapper man standing at the altar.

As they got closer, Caroline smiled. Klaus looked so handsome in his tux and it was taking all the strength she had not to run up there, throw her arms around him and kiss him, not giving a shit if everyone saw her. However, she told herself to wait until the ceremony was over, as difficult as that was going to be.

When they arrived at the altar, Bill lifted Caroline's veil and kissed her before letting Klaus take her hand. Once his soon-to-be father-in-law gave him his bride, Klaus leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful, Caroline."

Caroline smiled and whispered back, "Thank you."

Then, they faced Pastor Young, who waited until the congregation was seated before beginning the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered today among family and friends to witness the union of Niklaus Alexander Mikaelson and Caroline Lillian Forbes. The bride and groom have each written vows that they will now share with each other."

Klaus took Caroline's other hand and squeezed it as he looked into her blue eyes with his greenish blue ones. "Up until the day I met you, I wasn't sure if I would ever love anyone. Then, when you came into my life, all that changed. You taught me just how beautiful love could be and I'm truly honored to be standing here before you and taking you as my wife. You are my light, my world, my partner, and my dearest friend. I promise to love and cherish you every day for the rest of our lives together. Nothing else in this world matters except the glow that radiates from you when you smile, laugh, and even when you speak. I look forward to starting on this journey with you and even though there will be bumps along the way, it will be worth it. I love you, Caroline."

Caroline listened to his vows and couldn't help but be moved by them. They were just so beautiful, and his delicious British accent made them even more beautiful. She took a deep breath and proceeded with her vows.

"Klaus, the day we met was a day that I will never forget. I had gone to the woods after my mom's funeral to be alone with my thoughts for a while. Little did I know, however, that fate had other plans for me that day, and while I was standing there in the middle of the woods, thinking about where my life was going to go from there, I looked over my shoulder and saw you behind me. My first instinct was to tell you to leave me alone, but I couldn't bring myself to. You then came up to me and hugged me, letting me know that everything was going to be okay, that you would never let me fall. From that day on, you kept that promise and more. I love you so much, Klaus, and I'm looking forward to becoming your wife today, as well as sharing the rest of my life with you."

_**Note: Short update, but my thought process is shot and I need to end here. ENJOY!**_


	5. Retribution for Caroline

**The inspiration for this AU came from amykinz13's story, "Anger Managment." I was originally going to do it as a stand-alone one shot, but I changed my mind and decided to include it as part of my one-shot series.**

**Thank you for the great reviews so far!**

_Forbes House – Midnight..._

**T**hunder roared and lightning flashed outside her window as Caroline tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a very intense dream, mostly because the storm itself was intense. After a few more tosses and turns, the blonde vampire forced herself to wake up and then went to the bathroom to wash her face. Why the hell did she suddenly have that dream? She thought that she stopped having it a long time ago, but apparently, it resurfaced.

After drying her face, Caroline returned to her room and her senses alerted her to another presence. Turning on the light, she gasped when she saw Klaus standing by her bed, wet from being out in the rain. If Caroline wasn't so confused by the strange resurfacing of a past nightmare, she probably would've found that somewhat attractive.

"Klaus, what the hell are you doing here?" She looked at the clock. "Seriously, it's after midnight. Shouldn't you be home and in your own bed?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd take a walk," he replied. "Anyway, I sensed something coming from your house and came here to investigate it. When I came in, I found you gone, but sensed that you were in the bathroom, so I decided to wait until you came back."

"Uh huh, you were just in the neighborhood?"

Klaus ignored her and said, "Is everything all right, Caroline?"

"I'm fine."

"The energy I detected from you tells me otherwise," said Klaus. "Something happened and I need to know what it is so that I can help."

Caroline sighed. Why was she not surprised? Klaus seemed to enjoy rescuing her. Deciding that it would be pointless to lie, she sighed and sat at her vanity. "I had this dream tonight, a dream that I thought I stopped having a long time ago. I don't know why, but it's resurfaced and it scared the shit out of me."

"It must've been some dream if it got you so disturbed," said Klaus. "What happened, do you remember?"

"It was more of a bad memory," said Caroline. "I was still human and Damon was using me as his personal blood bag."

"He what?" Klaus clenched his fists at that.

"He fed on me, abused me, pushed me around and even took my memories away."

"I can't let this matter go unpunished," said Klaus. "Damon needs to be taught a lesson about how to treat a lady. He had no right doing what he did to you."

Caroline sensed how angry Klaus was getting. "Klaus, don't, okay? You don't have to avenge me. I already avenged myself after I was turned and all of the memories came back in flashes. I tracked Damon down and kicked his ass for what he did to me. We're sort of friends now, even though I see him as an annoying brother despite being my sire."

"You're _sired_ to that arrogant piece of trash?"

"Well, yeah, as much as I don't like it," said Caroline. "I had his blood in my system when Katherine smothered me with that pillow in the hospital. So, technically, I'm sired to Damon. But, I don't always do what he tells me, mostly because I think he should a long walk off a short pier."

"You still didn't deserve to be treated that way," said Klaus. "As I said before, I can't let this go unpunished. Damon will pay for this."

He went to leave, but Caroline quickly grabbed his arm, not giving a shit if he was stronger. "No, Klaus, don't hurt him. If you have any honor at all, you'd spare him. He's learned his lesson...at my hands, even if he did try to kill me after I avenged myself."

After she said that, she placed her hand on her mouth, but she wasn't fast enough. Klaus already heard her and he wanted to punish Damon even more. Bad enough he tortured Caroline for her blood, but to try to kill her after she was turned? That was even worse.

"Caroline, I need to do this. You may think that I don't, but I can't accept that."

Caroline was about to protest when he gently grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, kissing her gently and passionately. After a moment of hesitation, Caroline returned his kiss. She still thought he was nuts to try and avenge her like this, but he had insisted on it. Finally, Klaus stepped back, reluctantly breaking the kiss. It was obvious that he wasn't going to listen to her, so what was the point in arguing with him?

"All right, fine, you can avenge me," she said. "Just promise me that you won't kill him."

"I can't promise that, love."

"Okay, what can you promise then?"

"That I'll teach Damon a lesson in respect that he won't soon forget," said Klaus. "I don't care how it gets done, but it will get done." He saw the look in her eyes and rolled his own. "All right, I'll try to show restraint...for you."

Caroline was about to speak, but Klaus was gone before she could get the words out. She knew that he wasn't going to be able to control himself, considering how Damon had a big mouth. Thinking quickly, she threw on some clothes and vamp sped out of the house. She probably wouldn't be able to do much, but at least she could try.

_Salvatore Boarding House – Later..._

Damon was just about to head upstairs when he heard a knock at the door. Funny, he wasn't expecting anyone, so who the hell would be coming by at this hour? His curiosity piquing, he opened the door and saw Klaus standing there, drenched and pissed.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Retribution."

"Oh, yeah, I remember seeing that movie," said Damon. "It sucked."

"You know damn well what I meant by that," said Klaus. "I want retribution...for Caroline."

Damon scowled. "Since when do you care about that? As I recall, Caroline didn't complain about the way I treated her...not much, anyway."

Klaus flew into a rage and forced his way in, picking Damon up rather roughly by the neck, his fangs extending as he looked up at him. "She didn't _deserve_ to be treated that way! I don't care what your reason was, you still shouldn't have done what you did!"

That being said, he threw Damon across the room, making him land rather ungracefully by the fire place, grabbing him and, twisting arm behind his back, forced his other hand into the flames. The noise unfortunately woke Stefan, who appeared behind the hybrid.

"Klaus, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like he's doing?" said Damon, his voice a bit strained. "He said he's getting retribution for Caroline."

As though he knew what the other Salvatore was going to say, Klaus said, "Yes, Stefan, your brother needs to learn a lesson in treating a lady with respect. What he did to Caroline was unforgivable, especially as far as I'm concerned."

Stefan was about to say something when Caroline herself arrived at the boarding house and saw what was going on, gasping and going over to Klaus before Stefan could stop her.

"Klaus, stop it, you proved your point!"

Damon looked at the blonde. "Get out of here, Blondie, he's nuts!"

"No, Damon, as much as I hate you for what you did to me, killing you would've been too easy." She looked at Klaus again. "Klaus, please, if you care about me, you'd let him go. He's learned his lesson."

Klaus reluctantly released Damon from his grip and Stefan helped his brother up, leading him away so that the pair could talk. Klaus watched as the Salvatores walked away, growling in frustration before looking at Caroline again.

Before he could say anything, she said, "You know, I had a feeling that you'd avenge me anyway after I told you that you didn't have to. Why must you always prove how much pain you can inflict on someone? I know you love me, Klaus, but seriously, I can fight my own battles."

"That was why I did what I did."

Caroline shook her head. "I can understand that, and while you didn't have to defend my honor, I know that you wouldn't have been satisfied until you saw Damon begging for mercy at your feet." She went over and hugged him. "Thank you."

Klaus forced a smile and returned her hug, running his fingers through her damp hair as they stood in front of the fire place.

_**Note: As I said in my first note, this was originally going to be a stand-alone one shot, but I couldn't resist adding it to the series I'm already working on.**_


	6. Forever in Your Debt

**Okay, guys, I'm going to update my one shot series now. I've had a couple of days to recover from Thursday's new episode, so I'm ready to update. Thank you for great reviews, I love them all!**

**4x19 AU. The way I wanted it, without the Forwood thing.**

**C**aroline put out the bags to prepare for the after party. She had envisioned the perfect prom in her head ever since freshman year, and thanks to the bullshit with Elena, things blew up in her face. The only consolation that she got was the liquor that Damon gave her in the flask he was carrying with him. Granted, things between her the blue-eyed Salvatore weren't exactly the greatest, but he was good for a few things.

She was still thinking about it when she heard a knock at the door. The other students couldn't be here already, could they? She hadn't even started getting the mansion decorated yet, _and_ she hadn't put the food out. Great, now she would have to be rushing about to make sure that the humans were fed and making the place presentable. When she got to the door, she was shocked to see...

"Klaus?"

Klaus smiled at her, dressed in the tux he wore to the ball. In his hand, he carried a bouquet of flowers. "Is it too late to make your dreams come true, love?"

Caroline was still in shock as she looked at him. "But, I thought prom wasn't important to you?"

"But, it's important to you," he replied. "I heard about everything that happened and I wanted to possibly help you salvage the evening."

"Matt bought the mansion from Tyler," said Caroline. "You can't come in unless I invite you in."

"No one has to know that you did," said Klaus. "Invite me in, Caroline. It'll be our little secret, I promise."

Caroline bit her lip. She wanted to refuse, but he had done so much for her, and he had given her the dress she was wearing, so the least she could do was invite him in and help her salvage the wreck that was her prom. Who knows? Maybe she'd forget all about the bullshit with Elena.

Nodding, she stepped back from the door and said, "Come on in, Klaus."

Klaus smiled at her and walked through the door, kissing her hand before giving her the flowers and then offering her his arm, which she gladly took. As they walked further into the mansion, Caroline mentally kicked herself for not asking him if he could be her date tonight. He would've been the perfect complement to the dress.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Caroline smiled. "Oh, I don't know, for being there for me when I needed you, I guess. You came through for me in a big way, and that's saying something."

"You're welcome, love," said Klaus. "Nothing but the best for Miss Mystic Falls."

Caroline shook her head. "I'm not Miss Mystic Falls anymore."

"That may be true," said Klaus. "But, you'll always be Miss Mystic Falls to me." He kissed her hand again. "Caroline Forbes, may I have this dance?"

Caroline laughed. "Of course."

Klaus then put the flowers down for the moment and pulled her close to him as they swayed to an imaginary beat. He had missed this, dancing with her. The last time they had been this way was at the 20s Decade Dance. He still remembered that night as if it were yesterday. Caroline looked absolutely beautiful in her red flapper dress and the song they danced to was every bit as beautiful.

"_You would've loved the 1920s, Caroline," he had told her. "Girls were reckless, fun, sexy. They literally used to dance themselves into the ground."_

Although her response hadn't exactly been what he had hoped, he still enjoyed their dance and longed to be with her like that again. It was hard to believe that it had been so long since he last danced with her. Then again, with all the commotion because of Silas and everything else on top of it, dancing with Caroline had taken a back seat to it.

Caroline inhaled Klaus' scent as she danced with him. She had only danced with him twice, and yet, it felt like she had danced with him forever. Sighing, she said, "This has been the best night ever, and it's all because of you."

Klaus smiled. "It was the least I could do, Caroline. You brought me back after Silas messed with my head, and I'm forever in your debt. Being over a thousand years old, forever doesn't seem like a long enough time."

Caroline returned his smile and then looked toward the clock. It was getting late, and the others would be here before she knew it. She stepped back and looked at Klaus. "I've still got to get everything ready for the after party. They'll be coming from the prom and the place still isn't decorated."

"That's easily rectified," said Klaus. "Why don't you let me take care of everything?"

"You really don't have to do that."

"I want to."

Before Caroline could protest, he kissed her cheek before leaving her to get all the decorations and in record time, the whole place was ready for the party. Once the decorations were done, Klaus then proceeded to get all the food and drinks ready. Caroline couldn't help but be amazed at how quickly he was going and how everything seemed to fall into place.

"Oh my God," she said. "You're..."

Klaus smiled as he put a centerpiece on the table. "Amazing? Incredible? Perfect?"

"All of the above."

"I know I already said it, and forgive me if I sound like a broken record," said Caroline. "But, thank you. I couldn't have done this without you." She gave him a sad look. "Can you stay?"

"Did you want me to?"

"I'd love it if you did," said Caroline. "I'm...forever in your debt, to quote you. You've made this the best night ever and I don't want to be alone tonight. True, my friends will be here, but it won't be the same without you. Who knows? Maybe we can dance again."

Klaus smiled again. "All right, I'll stay."

_**Note: Wish this could've been canon. :( Oh well, I guess that's what fanfiction's for. Enjoy, lovelies!**_


	7. The Perfect Muse

**I just got inspired to write this AU to add to my one shot series. It's another random one. No spoilers, just sit back, relax, and enjoy! Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**

_Mystic Falls High School Gym..._

**T**he sound of her sneakers echoed all around her as Caroline walked into the gym and turned on the lights. It was deserted tonight, which was fine by her, because she wanted to be alone to do some gymnastics moves that she hadn't done since she was in the fifth grade. Of course, she was a lot stronger than she was back then, and not just because she was a vampire. No, she accredited that to her four years as the captain of the Spirit Squad, which required rigorous training and discipline. She often liked to come to the gym when it was quiet and deserted, because it allowed her to concentrate.

Placing her bag down on the floor, Caroline unzipped her jacket and put it on top of the bag, after which she removed the track pants she was wearing, revealing the leotard she wore underneath. She then replaced her sneakers with some black peds and went over to the balance beam, jumping up on top and doing a cartwheel across it to the other side and then on the way back over, she didn't do a full cartwheel, but a handstand. However, just as she was about to execute it, she lost her footing and felt herself falling, closing her eyes as she braced herself for impact.

When she opened her eyes again, Caroline saw that she hadn't landed on the floor, but in a pair of strong arms. Blinking, she looked up and saw Klaus looking down at her. How the hell did he get in here? She certainly didn't remember sensing him.

"Careful, love," he said before she could utter so much as syllable. "Wouldn't want you to have an accident, now would we?"

Caroline didn't know what to think about this. She let him set her back on her feet before saying, "Klaus, what are you doing here? I didn't even sense you."

"You were too high on adrenaline and it prevented you from sensing me," said Klaus. "As far as what I was doing here, I saw you coming in here and wanted to watch you." Curiously, he added, "What were you doing anyway?"

"Gymnastics," said Caroline. "It comes in pretty handy when you're a cheerleader." She blinked at his previous statement. "Wait, you followed me? You know, being a stalker isn't a very romantic gesture."

"Stalker?" said Klaus. "That's pretty harsh, wouldn't you say, love?"

"It's not harsh if it's the truth," said Caroline. "Though, I would like to know why you wanted to watch me."

"I needed an idea for a new sketch, so I thought that if I watched you, it would inspire me." He smiled. "You have no idea just how effective you are as a muse, Caroline. I could probably make a thousand pictures by looking at your face alone."

"Like that drawing you did of me with the horse?"

"Exactly," said Klaus. "It's just a pity you fell before I could take out my sketch pad."

Caroline listened to this with interest. _That_ was why Klaus was here? To get inspiration for his next piece? While that was a bit of an unexpected surpise, she saw no reason why she shouldn't indulge him, especially when it was all for the sake of art.

Sighing, she said, "Okay, Klaus, if that's what you're after, I suppose it couldn't hurt to indulge you a little. What kind of a muse would I be if I didn't do my duty to inspire your greatness?"

That being said, she kissed him softly and went back to the balance beam to continue what she was doing before she had little spill. Klaus smiled and stood by her bag, taking his sketch book out, as well as a pencil. He watched Caroline very carefully, making sure that he got the details just right. She was the perfect muse for him, since a majority of the pieces he had done since he first healed her were of her. He looked up from the sketch pad several times, obviously captivated by how beautiful she looked in her leotard.

_Several Hours Later..._

Caroline wiped the sweat from her brow and looked to see if Klaus was still there, but saw nothing but the empty gym. Where did he go and why did he leave without saying good-bye? Deciding not to worry about it, Caroline went over to the bag and found a rolled up piece of paper on top of her jacket. Scowling curiously, she picked it up and unrolled it, revealing a perfectly drawn portrait of her on the balance beam. She then saw that there was a message written underneath the picture.

"_Caroline,_

_Thank you for indulging me, and for inspiring my greatness. _

_Fondly,_

_Klaus."_

Caroline couldn't help but smile as she read the message, not only because it was so thoughtful, but because it was from Klaus.

_**Note: Enjoy, guys!**_


	8. A Wish Fulfilled

**After seeing the crap that was the Originals pilot, I just feel like updating my one shot series. Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**

**4x07 AU.**

**C**aroline was beyond pissed as she walked out of the Lockwood mansion. Did she really just witness what she thought she witnessed? Did Elena just agree with Damon on something? This wasn't right at all. Just when she thought that they had picked the perfect dress for April (a blue one), Damon had to show up and point out that Elena had lost the pageant last year in a blue dress and within the space of five minutes, he had gotten her to pick the red dress instead. What the hell? While it was understandable that Elena was a new vampire and that she had just recovered from the hallucinations she saw after killing Connor Jordan, not to mention she just broke up with Stefan, but that was no excuse to do what she did in the contestant dressing room.

As she walked through the garden, Caroline urged herself to calm down, and that everything would work itself out in the end, even though that was a bunch of bullshit right there. In fact, she doubted that anything would work itself out until after the cure was found and Elena was back to her normal self again, whatever that was.

"Something troubles you, love?"

Upon hearing that familiar British accent, Caroline turned around and saw Klaus standing, looking all dapper in the suit he was wearing. Before she could wonder what he was doing here, she remembered that she had told him to come as her guest, having promised to go out on a date with him in exchange for the sacrifice of Dean, one of his best hybrids.

"Nothing that you'd be interested in hearing."

"On the contrary, I think I would be interested," he replied. "It's obvious that you're upset about something and instead of avoiding it, I believe it would be better to talk about it."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Great, he wanted her to talk to him about what she had seen earlier. While she didn't feel much like talking to anyone, least of all Klaus, part of her told her to give it a chance. After all, it might make her feel better.

"All right, fine, you want to know what's bothering me? I'll tell you," she said. "I feel like I'm suddenly the bad guy here. I mean, when the hell did that happen?"

Klaus nodded. "Let's get you a drink. I'll tell you a little about what's it like to be the bad guy."

Caroline reluctantly nodded. "I suppose I could use a drink. It might help ease my nerves a little."

Klaus smiled as he grabbed a bottle of champagne, along with two glasses, and they walked off together. It wasn't the conversation that Klaus was interested in, of course. The thing that interested him was the little blonde vampire that invited him here, sort of a reverse of what he had done when he hosted that ball at his mansion months ago.

"Elena's taken Damon's side on everything," said Caroline. "I get that being a vampire changes you, I do, but it's turned her into something that even I can't recognize anymore." She sighed as they approached a stone bench, looking at Klaus as she sat down. "Hurry up and find the cure."

Klaus nodded as he took a seat next to her. "I'm working on it, love."

Caroline looked at him as he opened the champagne bottle and poured the liquid into the glasses. "Would you take it?"

"Why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet?"

_I'm guessing that's as close to a no as I'm going to get. Still, I don't see why he wouldn't leap at the chance of taking it._ "Seriously? There's not a day in your entire life that you didn't want to be human?"

Klaus looked at her curiously, getting up from where he was sitting. "What about you?"

"Me?" said Caroline. "You're honestly asking me if I wanted to be human again?" _Considering how much the human part of my life sucked? I don't know if I would. Of course, things weren't exactly a bed of roses when I became a vampire either, what with my mom not wanting anything to do with me, or my dad trying to "fix" me._

"Oh, come now," said Klaus. "Being human hasn't crossed your mind at all?" He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Surely, you've missed the days of being the Chairperson of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee or the President of the Policeman's Charity?"

Caroline immediately recognized those words that he was reading and got up from the bench. "Shit, is that my Miss Mystic application? Where the hell did you get that? That's private information." She reached for it, but he yanked it away. "Damn it, Klaus, give it to me!"

Klaus ignored her and continued to read. "If chosen, I promise to aspire, inspire, perspire. Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in 'spire.'"

"Oh, yeah, that's really funny," said Caroline. "It's hilarious! Now, give it back to me!"

She kept reaching for it and Klaus continued to play Keep-Away with it. The game got to the point where Caroline jumped onto his back to try and get the paper from him. They wrestled for it until they fell to the ground, laughing the entire time. Finally, Caroline gave up on trying to get her application from him, partially because it wasn't worth it. She sat up and looked at him as her vampire hearing alerted her to the music for waltz being played.

"Klaus?"

He sat up and looked at her. "Hmmm?"

"Remember when you said that you wished that you could've danced with me the day of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant last year?"

"Of course," he replied. "You were so beautiful in that green gown you were wearing and it made me wish that I was dancing with you instead of that human boy." He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask, love?"

Caroline stood up and extended her hand to him. "I want to dance with you. Give you the opportunity that you wish you had that day. I may not be a contestant, but I think that it would make this day memorable for both of us."

Klaus took her hand as he stood up. "It would be an honor to dance with you, Caroline."

He pulled her closer to him as they danced to the music in the background. In that moment, the bullshit with Elena seemed to be trivial and the only thing that mattered was the dance that they were sharing and that Klaus' wish was being fulfilled.

_**Note: Here you go, guys, an update. Enjoy and remember to review as always!**_


	9. A Song for Klaus

**Thought I'd update for the hell of it. This is a random AU that I thought I'd post. LOVED the reviews you've been sending! You guys are great! **

_Mystic Grill – Saturday Night..._

**T**here seemed to be a decent crowd as Caroline walked into the Grill. It was Open Mic Night, something that they decided to do recently to bring in some more revenue. Of course, Caroline was more than willing to oblige, since it had been a while since the last time she sang.

_It'll be good to do this again,_ she thought. _With everything else that's been going on in my life, singing should relieve some of the stress._

She found a table near the front so that she could get up when it was her turn, listening to the person that was already up there, a girl that looked like she was about nineteen, maybe twenty, with long, auburn hair and hazel eyes and dressed in a black dress and matching heels. While the style was nice, Caroline didn't exactly agree with what the people were saying about her. Truth be told, she looked like she should be giving a eulogy at a funeral. Suddenly, Caroline's senses alerted her to someone here with her, a very _familiar_ someone. Turning around, she saw Klaus at the next table, a glass of wine in front of him. That's strange, what was he doing here? Her curiosity getting the better of her, she got up and went over to him.

With a smile, he said, "Now, how did I know that I was going to run into you here, love?"

"Call it a coincidence, I guess," she replied. "But, I'm curious, Klaus. Why did you come to an Open Mic Night? Do you sing?" _Nice, Caroline, really nice._

"No, my talent is restricted only to the canvas," said Klaus. "How about you? Why did you come tonight?"

"I sing."

Her reply sparked Klaus' interest. "Do you? Well, I'd _definitely_ like to hear you, Caroline. I have no doubt that you'll get a standing ovation from everyone." He smiled again. "Myself included."

Caroline blinked. He actually wanted to hear her? Of course, that didn't surprise her, considering how he was interested in knowing just about everything about her. If she wasn't mistaken, he had wanted to know her hopes, her dreams, and what she wanted out of life. _Come on, Caroline, what harm would letting Klaus hear you sing do? It might be fun for both of you. Hell, why not dedicate the song to him and pretend that he's the only one here?_

"Okay, Klaus," she said. "I'll let you hear me."

"That's my girl," said Klaus. "I have no doubt that I'll like what I hear."

Caroline smiled at him. Although she never sang for Klaus before, something told her that not only would she enjoy it, but he would as well. It wasn't long until it was Caroline's turn to sing. With one more smile, she left Klaus at his table and went up to the stage.

When she approached the microphone, she looked out at the crowd. "Before I begin, I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special guy in the audience tonight. I guess you could that although it's been kind of a rocky road for us, he's...sort of grown on me. Klaus Mikaelson, this song is for you."

Then, the music started and Caroline took a deep breath and began to sing:

"_We were both young when I first saw you__  
__I_close_my eyes and the flashback starts__  
__I'm standing there__  
__On a balcony in summer air___

_See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns__  
__See you make your way through the crowd__  
__And say hello__  
__Little did I know___

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles__  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet__  
__And I was crying on the staircase__  
__Begging you please don't go__  
__And I said___

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone__  
__I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes___

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you__  
__We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew__  
__So close your eyes__  
__Escape this town for a little while___

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter__  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet__  
__But you were everything to me__  
__I was begging you please don't go__  
__And I said___

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone__  
__I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes___

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel__  
__This love is difficult, but it's real__  
__Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes___

_Oh, oh___

_I got tired of waiting__  
__Wondering if you were ever coming around__  
__My faith in you was fading__  
__When I met you on the outskirts of town__  
__And I said___

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone__  
__I keep waiting for you but you never come__  
__Is this in my head, I don't know what to think__  
__He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said___

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone__  
__I love you and that's all I really know__  
__I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress__  
__It's a love story,__baby__, just say yes___

_Oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh___

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."_

When the song ended, Klaus stood up and applauded, a smile on his face. Caroline had the most beautiful voice, like an angel almost, and he enjoyed hearing it. He was just sitting down when she came back to his table, seeing the smile on his face.

"I take it you enjoyed it?"

"Oh, most definitely," he replied. "You have a beautiful voice, Caroline, and I'm glad that I got to hear it." He got up again and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you, love, for dedicating that song to me."

That being said, he captured her lips with his in a deep and tender kiss.

_**Note: Meh, don't ask where I got the idea for this, just enjoy what's here. Like I said, I felt like updating for the hell of it. Have a great day, lovelies! **__  
_


	10. His Glimmer of Hope

**Okay, I was just as tormented about Thursday's episode as I'm sure a lot of you were, and I think I should update my one shot series. LOVED the reviews you sent me! Keep 'em coming!**

**4x14 AU.**

"**_I_**_ have done more than enough. I have shown kindness, forgiveness, pity. Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you."_

Klaus' last words to her before he left the porch still played in her head as Caroline stood in front of the swing. She couldn't tell if he was just telling her that to make her trust him or meant it. If she wasn't so upset right now, she would've asked him to clarify it for her. Of course, she couldn't ask him now because he was already long gone. She still found it strange that the spell that contained him in the Gilbert house had been broken. It was just so confusing and she couldn't really think straight.

Sighing heavily, Caroline decided to leave, since her presence here was no longer necessary. She descended the porch steps and went toward her car, getting in and turning on the engine. However, as she drove away from the Gilbert house, something told her not to go straight home. While it wasn't clear exactly what that something was, she knew that she couldn't go home. Damn it, why couldn't these things ever be easy?

Against her will, she went to the Mikaelson mansion. She saw that the lights were on, which meant that Klaus was already home. Sighing, she got out of her car and walked inside.

"Klaus? Are you here?"

No answer. That was weird, she could've sworn that he was home. In fact, she could sense him, so he had to be here, and she knew that he could hear, since his hearing was just as advanced as her own, maybe a little more because he was so much older.

"Klaus, where are you? I know you're here, I can sense you."

Again, no answer. Oh, now he was really starting to piss her off. Deciding to go looking for him, she walked from the foyer all the way to the living room, where she saw him sitting on the couch and as she approached him, she saw that he had his sketch pad out, hard at work on a drawing. At least she knew why he didn't answer her. When his senses alerted him to her presence, Klaus smiled as he looked up from the sketch pad.

"Good evening, Caroline. I was wondering when you were going to drop by."

"Really?" she replied. "Why didn't you answer me when I was calling you?"

Klaus ignored her and smiled again. "Let me guess, you came by because what I said to you on the Gilbert porch has you baffled and you wanted to find out if I said it just to say it, or if I meant what I said."

_Shit, I hate it when he does that,_ Caroline thought. _Well, I suppose that's the price one pays when one becomes a vampire. I should know, having been one for a year now._

"Yes, Klaus, as a matter of fact, that is the reason I'm here," she replied. "It's not just about that, it was about what you said _before_ the stuff you said on the porch."

"Ah, the part about you and I being the same," said Klaus. "Well, love, I did mean that part. We've got a few things in common. We've been shunned by our mothers, for different reasons, and our fathers hated us, again for different reasons. Even though we want the cure, we both don't want to revert back to the way we were before we became what we are now. I don't want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet, and you don't want be weak and helpless again. We're stronger now than we were before, and we don't want to lose that."

Caroline blinked. "Well, I guess that is true. Now that we've settled that, what about the stuff you said on the porch? Did you mean that?"

"Yes," said Klaus. "Everything I've done from the night I first healed you was for you. You awakened something in me that I thought died centuries ago without any effort at all."

"Why did you nearly kill me last night if that's what you think?"

"Caroline, I never meant for that to happen," said Klaus. "Tyler angered me and in my anger, I lashed out and did an unspeakable thing. I wanted to teach him a lesson and in doing so, I nearly destroyed my one hope for redemption in this world." He got up and took her hand. "I am in love with you, Caroline, just as you said."

Caroline felt his hand in hers and her eyes widened, remembering what she said to him. Damn it, he had to remind her of that. She figured that she'd say it in order for him to agree to give her his blood, a throw away piece of information to pull at his heart strings a little, but it seemed like it meant so much more to him.

"I...I never knew you saw me that way," she said. "I thought I was just a distraction for you."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," said Klaus. "I do see you as my redemption. Hell, you're more than that." He pulled her into his arms. "Here, I'll show you."

Before Caroline could answer him, he captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, letting his love for her envelope them.

_**Note: Short update, I know, but I felt like doing something. Enjoy, lovelies!**_


	11. Eyes on Fire

**Felt like updating for the hell of it. Time for another random AU. Thank you for the reviews, lovelies!**

_Mikaelson Mansion..._

**K**laus groaned as the sun came pouring into his room, the memories of what happened last night still playing fresh in his mind. The passion between him and Caroline was nothing short of amazing and he never wanted it to end. He slowly opened his eyes and rolled over in his bed, looking at Caroline's side, finding it empty.

"Caroline?"

No sooner did he call her name than he sensed her coming out of the bathroom, dressed in one of his henley shirts and looking sexy. "Hi, Nik."

Klaus smiled at her and sat up as she came back to bed. "I was beginning to think that you left me. When I didn't see you next to me, I thought you were gone."

"After that wonderful night we had?" she replied as she climbed in next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I wouldn't dream of it." She kissed him and then lazily traced his feather tattoo with her finger. "I really like your tattoo."

Klaus returned her kiss and gently placed his hand over hers, holding it over the tattoo. "Thank you, love." He kissed her again. "What else do you like about me?"

Caroline giggled. "I don't want to give you a big head."

"Oh, come on, there has to be something else you like about me besides my tattoo," said Klaus. "Tell you what, I'll tell you what I like about you, and then you tell me something that you like about me. Is that a deal?"

"Okay," said Caroline. "What do you like about me that you haven't told me already?"

"For one thing, I like the way you laugh."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Klaus. "You've got a beautiful laugh." He tickled her just to prove his point, hearing her laughter as it all but echoed through the room, kissing her throat, feeling it vibrate against his lips. "Your turn, love."

Caroline calmed herself down as she thought of what else she liked about Klaus. God, there had to be a lot of things she liked about him, his tattoo aside. She rolled over until she was on top of him, holding his wrists down on the mattress.

"I think your accent is delicious," she said. "I can listen to you talk all day and never get tired of hearing it."

"Really?" said Klaus. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to tell me that you liked my ass."

Caroline laughed slightly at his comment. "Hey, come on, I already _had_ my turn. If we're going to play this game, at least play fair." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, wait, look who I'm talking to. You _never_ play fair. You _always_ play dirty."

"Indeed," said Klaus. "I think I just found something I liked about you."

"And what's that?"

"You know what I am and yet, you accept me for it," said Klaus. "That in itself is a very endearing quality to have." He kissed her and reached his hands up to run his fingers through her golden blonde tresses. "I believe it's your turn again."

"You know what? I don't want to do this anymore," said Caroline, returning his kiss. "I want to just kiss you and feel your hands caress me." She kissed him again and nibbled on his bottom lip, playing with his necklaces. "What do you say to that?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Caroline smiled and kissed him again, feeling his hands as they caressed her body, squeezing her ass, resulting in a muffled scream against his lips.

_**Note: I was listening to "Eyes on Fire" by Blue Foundation (the song that played during the Delena morning after scene in 4x08), and it made me write this. Which was ironic, because I had a different idea and changed it completely upon listening to the song. Oh well, enjoy, lovelies!**_


	12. The Bucket List

**Okay, guys, I'm in an updating mood today, so I'm going to update my one shot series with another random AU, the one I was originally going to include. Thank you for the reviews!**

_Wickery Bridge..._

**K**laus smiled as he looked out at the beginning of the sunset from his place in the middle of the Wickery Bridge, waiting for Caroline to arrive. He had texted her earlier that day and asked her if she wanted to watch the sunset with him, since they had never done that before and he wanted to share the moment with her. As the minutes ticked by and the sun got lower, he checked his watch. She was running a little behind, but that was okay, he knew to be patient with her and that she'd show up eventually.

Feeling the early evening breeze blowing in, he closed his eyes and felt it caress his face and hair. It was while he was doing this that he caught Caroline's scent in the air and opened his eyes, turning around to see the blonde vampire coming toward him, smiling again.

"I knew that you couldn't turn an invitation like this down, love."

"It was kind of impossible not to," she replied, joining where he was standing. "Though, I've never really watched the sunset from the Wickery Bridge before. It was one of the things that I put on my bucket list, but I forgot about it until I got your text."

Klaus raised a curious eyebrow. "Bucket list? Why on earth would you need something like that? You're a vampire, you're immortal. T hings like that don't apply to you."

"Oh, I didn't write one recently," said Caroline. "I wrote it back in freshman year, when I was still human. Of course, at that age, I thought it was bullshit, and that Mrs. Fletcher, my English teacher, was a tyrannical bitch who liked to see us suffer by giving us assignments that we didn't give two shits about."

Klaus nodded, fascinated by this. Although he had never heard things like bucket lists before, the fact that Caroline had done one when she was still human was nothing short of astounding.

"What grade did you receive?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago."

"No, I want to know," said Klaus. "I'm curious to know what you received for the list."

"Seriously? You want to know what grade she gave me?" said Caroline. "I thought you didn't like the fact that I wrote one?"

"On the contrary, love, I'm quite fascinated," said Klaus. "Now, tell me, what grade did that wretched Fletcher woman give you on your dreaded bucket list assignment? I'll bet you had some things on there that appealed to her."

"It was the opposite," said Caroline. "The bitch gave me a 'D,' with a note on it saying that I wasn't being realistic."

Klaus clenched his fists at that. "How could she say such a thing? True, you were only a girl of fourteen, but I'm sure that most of the things on that list were obtainable." He unclenched one of his fists and gently took her hand. "Do you remember any of the things you wrote?"

Caroline sighed. She didn't get why he was so interested in some stupid English assignment that her bitch of a teacher didn't think was realistic. Was he genuinely curious, or was he making fun of her? She had to know.

"Klaus, are you asking me this to make fun of me?" she said. "If you are, just stop, okay?"

"You wound me, Caroline," he replied. "Making fun of you is the last thing I'd _ever_ want to do to you. Now, please, love, tell me what most of those things on your bucket list were. I promise, my curiosity is genuine."

Sighing again, Caroline said, "Well, among some of the things on the list were going to Paris and seeing the Eiffel Tower, going to Hollywood and having my star on the Walk of Fame, and watching the sunset on the Wickery Bridge with a handsome man, as I mentioned earlier. Now, in your honest opinion, would you say that those are realistic, or just the romantic musings of a teenage girl?"

"Oh, I think they're _quite_ realistic," said Klaus. "If you'd like, I can take you to Paris and show you the Eiffel Tower. And I think you'd be most deserving of a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame." He saw her blush a little as he was speaking. "What's that blush for, love?"

"It's just that I've never actually discussed that bucket list with anyone," said Caroline. "I thought that if I forgot about it, it would go away."

"Isn't it better to get these things out in the open instead of keeping them to yourself?" said Klaus. "Why do you think I paint? To express my emotions on the canvas. Why do you think we're discussing your bucket list? So that I can see what your dreams are, which answers the question that I asked you that night outside of the Mystic Grill."

"You..._remember_ that?"

"Some things you never forget."

For a few minutes, there was silence between them until Caroline turned her attention to the sunset, feeling the evening breeze blow through her hair and caress her face, closing her eyes and hearing it whistle in her ears. "Beautiful."

"Indeed." Of course, Klaus wasn't referring to the sunset when he said that.

Caroline opened her eyes again and looked at him, seeing how incredibly gorgeous he looked in the red-orange rays as the sun sank deeper and deeper, almost completely gone, but not yet. She then took his face in her hands and looked into his greenish blue eyes with her blue ones.

"You know what? I think we just did the third thing on my bucket list."

"I think you're right," he replied. "You know, that offer to take you to Paris still stands if you..."

"Yes, I'd like to go," said Caroline. "Hell, I'd _love _to go. In fact, let's leave tonight. I don't want to waste another minute in this damn town. I don't give a shit what you have to do to secure us a seat on the next flight out of here."

"You're giving me permission to compel someone?" said Klaus. "My word, love, you really _are_ eager to get out of Mystic Falls, aren't you?"

"Eager, anxious, whatever adjective you think you describes me the most," said Caroline. "I just want to go to Paris with you."

Klaus smiled. "Your wish is my command, my Queen."

_**Note: Here you go, another update. Even though there was no Klaroline this week, I wanted to get my fix by updating again. Enjoy, lovelies!**_


	13. Fireside Chat

**I'm in an updating mood today, so I'll post the next installment of my one shot series. I don't know about you guys, but I'm looking forward to the season finale. Anyway, let's continue our journey, shall we? Thank you for the great reviews!**

**3x15 AU. Let's just say I didn't like the burning of the sketches at the end.**

_Mikaelson Mansion – After the Scene outside the Grill..._

**A** million thoughts raced through her head as Caroline drove up to the Mikaelson mansion following what happened outside the Grill just hours ago. The thing that stuck out the most in her mind was seeing the look on Klaus' face as he grabbed her and accused her of betraying him. It was true that she was supposed to distract him, but she couldn't just let this go without first trying to explain herself and possibly get him to forgive her.

When she approached the door, Caroline knocked on it, hoping that Klaus would hear it and answer it. However, she didn't get an answer from him, but from Rebekah instead. It still irked her that the bitch had all but wormed her way into her life, starting from Senior Prank Night and then, she had the audacity to get on the Spirit Squad.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Caroline crossed her arms firmly, not about to let this little she-devil deter her from what she came to do. "Not that it's any of your business, I'm here to talk to Klaus. Things didn't exactly...end too well between us tonight and I wanted to apologize."

"Really?" said Rebekah. "And why should Nik waste his time with you?"

Caroline growled. "Damn it, Rebekah, just let me in. I realize that you have your little family crisis that you're dealing with right now, but this is something that can't wait."

Rebekah wanted to make some snide remark, but decided against it and let the other blonde in. She was curious to see just how far this little drama between her and Klaus would play out. Caroline ignored the look that Rebekah was giving her and walked through the mansion, looking to see where Klaus could be hiding. After what seemed like an eternity, she found him standing by the fire place, his sketch pad in hand.

Sensing her but not looking at her, he said, "Haven't you done enough damage tonight, Caroline?"

Caroline sighed. Great, he sounded like he was still angry at her. "I know that you think I caused this, but I had nothing to do with it. It was your mother who caused this. She must've cast some spell that set it off. She is a witch, isn't she?"

Klaus didn't answer her, but then again, he didn't have to. He already knew that Esther had created that spell of hers that connected him and rest of the Original siblings together. He also knew that Finn was the sacrifice she had chosen for the spell. Sighing heavily, he opened his sketch pad to the drawings he had done of Caroline, which the blonde vampire noticed right away.

"W..What are you going to do?"

It was here that Klaus finally looked at her. "What do you think? I'm going to burn them. I can't bear to look at them, not after what happened tonight. I wanted you to take a chance, Caroline, to get to know me. I even _dared_ you to, and what did I get out of it?"

"That doesn't mean that you should burn them, especially if they mean something to you." _I would know, _her thoughts added. _I still have the drawing you sent to me the night of the ball, even if I don't know why._

"Why should I keep them?" said Klaus. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just burn them and be done with it. After all, didn't you tell me tonight that you wanted them to leave you alone? I'm only doing as you say."

Caroline sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere fast. Quickly, she said, "You shouldn't burn them because maybe I didn't mean what I said. Maybe I liked your drawings. They're part of who you are, and to destroy them would be like destroying part of yourself."

At first, Klaus didn't move, as thought considering what she was saying. It was true, his drawings were part of who he was, having been an artist most of his life, starting from back before he was turned. Finally, he closed the book and placed it on the mantel.

"All right, I won't destroy them." He then went over to the couch, sitting down on the cushions. "You know, you never did answer my questions, Caroline. I asked you what your hopes, dreams, and what you wanted out of life."

"You _still_ want to talk about that?"

"Why not?" he replied. "They're legitimate questions, aren't they?"

Caroline smiled at that and took her seat next to him, obviously preferring the ambiance of the fire over the chill outside. "I guess you could say that one of my dreams was to be sitting in front of a fire on a cold day in a mansion."

"What a coincidence, it would seem that your dream just came true tonight," said Klaus. "You're sitting in front a fire on a cold day in a mansion, which so happens to be mine." He smiled again. "You see? Isn't it great to take a chance for once?"

Caroline returned his smile and then cleared her throat, changing the subject. "So, what's your next move? I mean, your mother linked you and your siblings together."

"Simple, we get Finn's blood," said Klaus. "He's the sacrificial lamb in her little plan to rid the world of the creations she brought forth. Therefore, if we get a sample of Finn's blood, I'll employ a witch to place a spell on it that will unlink us, breaking Mother's spell. Which means that even if Finn does die, all the rest of us will live."

Caroline nodded. "I do feel kind of bad for Finn. I mean, I've heard of doing anything for your family, but dying and bringing about their death? That sounds...gross."

"Try telling that to my mother," said Klaus. "She won't be satisfied until all of us are dead." He cleared his throat. "But, enough about that subject. I believe you came here for forgiveness?"

Caroline nodded again. "I did." She gave him a worried look. "I _am_ forgiven, right?"

"I spared the drawings, didn't I?" said Klaus. "I think that qualifies as forgiveness."

"Yeah, I guess," said Caroline, getting up from her seat. "Well, I won't keep you from whatever you're going to be doing and I hope that you don't do something stupid, like accidentally performing the wrong spell on Finn's blood."

Before she left, Klaus got up and got something from the mantel, giving it to her. "You left this here the night of the ball. I'd give it to Rebekah, but somehow I don't think she'd do it as much justice as you did."

Caroline didn't need to guess what it was, because she already knew. It was the bracelet that she all but threw in his face. She wanted to ask why he kept it, but knew that the answer was obvious. He wanted her to have it.

She nodded in thanks and left the mansion.

_**Note: Enjoy the update, lovelies!**_


	14. Late Afternoon Jog

**Well, that was some finale on Thursday, huh? My Klaroline feels were all over the place, as well as my Delena feels. Anyway, time to update! And, true to the summary, it's another random AU one shot.**

**T**he sweetness of the late afternoon breeze seemed to envelope her as Caroline went for a jog. Jogging had always helped her to relieve any stress she might have experienced throughout her day and she came home with a clear head and with a rejuvenated spirit. Tonight's jog was no different, except, of course, Caroline sensed that she wasn't alone. Looking over, she saw that Klaus had joined her, decked out in a white tank that seemed to show off his sexy arms and shorts to show off his equally sexy legs. She didn't know why he was doing this, but then again, she probably didn't need to know why, since he no doubt had her routine committed to memory.

"Fancy running into you out here."

"Yeah, fancy that," she replied. "Let me guess, you followed me? I've got to tell you, Klaus, you certainly have a nasty habit of doing that."

Klaus said nothing to that, just smiled. For the next several minutes or so, there was silence between them as they continued to jog together, during which Klaus stole glances at Caroline. It wasn't long until they came to a nearby tree, where Caroline stopped to drink some water and cool down a bit. Klaus did the same, looking at her with another smile.

"You really didn't have to join me, you know. I've always jogged alone."

"I wanted to. I figured that we needed to have another 'thing.'"

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes. "Klaus, drinking champagne isn't what I would consider a 'thing.' It was just...an activity that we just happened to share, that's all. Besides, I never pictured you as the jogging type."

"Doesn't mean I can't try it," said Klaus. "I must say that I find it very stimulating, not just for the body, but the mind as well. It's definitely something that I'll use as a way to cure a dry spell. Why, I must've been inspired to create at least two, maybe masterpieces in the span of an hour."

"Uh huh, right," said Caroline. "Still, I'm amazed that you know my jogging route." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I forgot how observant you are. Which was why I asked you earlier if you followed me."

"If you want to know the truth, love," said Klaus. "The reason I joined you on your jog is because I don't want anyone or anything attacking you, even though you're capable of defending yourself."

_That _was the reason? He wanted to make sure that she was safe during her jog? _Wow, chivalry really _isn't_ dead,_ she thought. _I guess in _Klaus'_ case, it's...well, undead. I suppose letting him jog with me wouldn't all that bad. What was it he told me, take a chance?_

"You really wanted to protect me?"

Klaus nodded. "Believe me, love, keeping you safe has made its way onto my list of priorities."

Caroline ignored that part, since she already knew of his other priorities. "Well, if that's what you really want, then I guess letting you be my jogging partner wouldn't be all that bad. I may not be a damsel in distress, but I guess it's good to have back up in case I'm outnumbered or something."

Klaus nodded again, and after they had consumed enough water, they resumed their jog, keeping a steady pace so that they were able to keep in sync with each other.

"What did you want to do after this?"

Her question brought him out of his reverie and a sly smile appeared on his face. "You know, we've never gone to the movies together. Remember, you said you wanted to put three seats between us?"

_Shit, that's right, we haven't. _"Sounds like a plan to me. This time, however, I'll sit next to you." Before he could reply, she added, "And don't hog the popcorn, because I'll fight you for it."

"As fun as that would be, I promise to share," said Klaus. "Any other rules you want me to abide by?"

"The only other rule would be not to kill any guy that looks at me," said Caroline. "If you want them to know who I belong to, I can always take your hand and place my free hand on your arm."

Klaus smiled at that. Something told him that he was going to enjoy this.

_**Note: Enjoy, lovelies! :)**_


	15. I Will Follow You

**No special reason for updating today, guys, except that I wanted to. I've been loving every single one of your reviews, so keep them coming! :)**

**3x21 AU. The way I wanted it, because I thought the ending sucked.**

_Forbes House – After the Ordeal..._

**C**aroline ran a hand through her hair as she walked into her bedroom upon arriving home. The horror that she had been through earlier still rang in her mind. What the hell had happened to Alaric that would make him do that to her? He was usually such a sweet, caring guy and for him to turn on her like that and treat her like a hostage was as scary as it was unexpected. It also brought back memories of earlier in the year, when her father, God not have mercy on his soul, tried to cure her of her vampirism.

She closed the door and went over to her vanity, looking at herself in the mirror. The scars from the vervain-soaked cloth were healing, which was good. Of course, that did nothing for the invisible scars that would linger for her supernatural life. Great, just another reminder that she was a baby vampire and as such, she was a target to anyone, including werewolves, other vampires, witches, and vampire hunters.

Sighing, Caroline then forced herself not to think about the trauma she experienced and to focus on something else. And that something else was a someone. However, that someone wasn't Elena, even though she had definitely saved her. No, that someone was Klaus. She remembered their encounter in the hall and what he had said to her:

"_It's okay, it's me, you're safe. We'll save Elena. Go straight home. Stay inside, do you understand?" He turned her around and made her face him as he added, a bit more forcefully, "Do you understand me?"_

_Caroline nodded slowly and said softly, "Thank you."_

_Klaus looked at her for what seemed like an eternity and then vamp sped off to deal with Alaric, Caroline vamp speeding off in the opposite direction half a beat later._

As she thought about that, Caroline wondered what had happened after that. More importantly, she wondered what happened to Klaus. True, he was a strong, powerful hybrid, having been around a hell of a lot longer than she had, but for some reason, she couldn't help but wonder about him. Seeing the drawing that Tyler had thrown onto the floor, the one she had kept since the ball for reasons she couldn't fathom, she looked at it, reading the words that Klaus had written across the bottom, underneath the horse:

"_Thank you for your honesty. Klaus."_

As she continued to look at it, she was startled by a knock at her window. Scowling curiously, she went over to it, pulling up the blinds, and there, standing directly outside it, was Klaus. He was okay, thank God, which relieved her to no end.

Opening the window, she said, "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

Caroline didn't know why she was saying these words, or where they had come from, but there was truth to them. She was worried about him. Klaus said nothing, just smiled at her. Finally, after a few minutes, he cleared his throat.

"My apologies for worrying you, love. I was wondering if I could come in."

Caroline nodded and stepped back so that Klaus could climb in, closing the window behind him. This was the second time he had been in her room, the first time being her birthday, when he had healed her with his blood.

"I, uh, was tempted to follow you after you left me in the hall," she said. "I know that you're perfectly capable of handling the situation, but I thought in gratitude for what you did for me, I wanted to return the favor."

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, love, the vervain Alaric subjected you to left you weak," said Klaus. "You wouldn't have been much use to me or anyone in your state." He took out a bag of blood. Not just any blood, her favorite type, B positive. "I stopped by the blood bank at the hospital and picked this up for you."

Caroline licked her lips and took the bag from him, opening it and drinking from it. She could feel her strength returning as she sipped. This was definitely what she needed after the hell she went through today. Taking her lips off the bag for a moment, she looked at Klaus, remembering what he had said to her at the 20s Decade Dance last night:

"_I'm leaving town. I'd invite you come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in year, or even a century, you'll show up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."_

_He looked like he wanted to kiss her, but she scoffed at him. Then, sounding like a man rejected, he added, "You mark my words. Small town boy, small town life. It wouldn't be enough for you."_

"Are...Are you still leaving town?"

Klaus bowed his head at her question. "Yes."

"Not without me, you're not," said Caroline. "I've been thinking about what you said at the dance, and you're right."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "About what? You're going to have to be specific."

"You're right about this not being enough for me," said Caroline. "I need more than just a small town life. I want to go to the places you said you'd take me. It's true I have family and friends in Mystic Falls, but I'm not going to grow if I stay here."

"Does that mean you're ready to accept my offer?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes, it does. I don't give a shit where we go, as long as I get to be with you."

Klaus didn't know what to think about what she was telling him. He wanted to dismiss it as just some random ramblings, but it sounded like she really wanted to go with him and who was he to deny a lady of what she wanted?

"Very well," he replied. "But, we'll have to leave quickly."

"Quickly is fine," said Caroline. "And I won't take my clothes, since I know you'll buy me new ones."

Klaus smiled and approached her, kissing her softly before taking her hand and going over to the window, opening it, and climbing out, Caroline following half a beat later.

_**Note: Enjoy, lovelies, and remember to review, as always! :)**_


	16. Come Fly with Me

**I just read the latest installment of sweetandlow1012's one shot series and it inspired me to update mine. Here we go! Loving the reviews you've been sending! No spoilers, except it's a random AU, where it's all Klaroline and nothing hurts!**

_Forbes House – Saturday Night..._

**C**aroline smiled at her reflection in the mirror after she had applied her lip stick. Tonight, she and Klaus were going on a date and she wanted to look her best for him, which was why she chose to wear a little black sleeveless dress that reached to her thighs and matching pumps. Of course, that man thought she was beautiful in jeans, but she still wanted to look her best. After all, she didn't know where the evening was going to be end up, so it was best to be prepared. Once she was sure that she was presentable enough, she exited her room and went to the living room to wait for Klaus. He had called her earlier in the day and told her that he was picking her up promptly at 7:00, and when he said "promptly," he meant it.

"Caroline, you look beautiful."

Startled slightly by the voice, Caroline looked to see her mother standing there. "Mom, what are you still doing here? I thought you were going to work?"

"I am, unfortuantely. I was just about to head out the door when I saw you." She smiled. "Let me guess, Klaus is taking you out tonight?"

Caroline nodded. "He sure is." She looked at the clock. It was exactly 6:40. Klaus would be arriving within the next twenty minutes. _Good thing I got into the shower at 4:00,_ she thought. _Gave me plenty of time to wash and dress._ "He didn't tell me exactly where we'd be going, but I still wanted to look my best for him."

"Well, I hope you two have fun tonight," said Liz. "I know I'll be wishing that I was. I tell you, Caroline, sometimes I kind of envy the fact that you're going to young forever and I'll be getting older and older by the day."

"Mom, you shouldn't envy me," said Caroline. "I didn't plan to become a vampire, it just happened." _Despite the drawbacks that came with it, I wouldn't go back to being a human for anything._ "In any case, I hope you're careful."

"Hey, your mother is tough old gal, despite the gripes," said Liz. "But, if it'll give you peace of mind, I promise that I'll be careful."

That being said, she gave Caroline a hug good-bye and walked out. The blonde vampire sighed as she stared up at the clock again. It was now 6:50. Shit, she knew that time flew, but ten minutes couldn't have passed that quickly while she was talking to her mother, could it? Deciding that it didn't matter, she gave herself a last minute look in the mirror, just to see if she needed to fix anything. When she didn't find anything, she went over to the door to wait out the next ten minutes until Klaus arrived.

_10 Minutes Later..._

A knock at the door brought Caroline out of whatever reverie she had been and when she opened it, there stood Klaus, looking dapper as always in a tailored suit. She smiled at him, no doubt impressed by how devastatingly handsome he looked.

"Good evening, Caroline." He looked at the dress she was wearing and smiled in approval. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied. "Although you weren't specific as to where you were taking us tonight, I thought I'd at least look like a woman that was going out on the town." Curiously, she added, "By the way, where _are_ you taking us tonight, Niklaus?"

"That, my love, is a surprise," said Klaus. "If I told you now, I'd be ruining it."

"Seriously?" said Caroline. "Oh, come on, at least give me a hint. I promise that I'll still _act_ surprised when you finally reveal it."

"I won't reveal it until it's time and that is my final word." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Caroline nodded and, after grabbing her purse and jacket, took his arm and let him escort her out of the house, making sure to close and lock the door behind them. Although she still had no idea where Klaus intended on taking them, she had a feeling that all would be revealed in due time. Knowing him the way she did, this could probably turn out to be a very extravagant surprise, since he was far older and probably had more money than God.

At the end of the walkway, Caroline noticed a sleek black limo and as they got closer, she noticed that the driver was none other than...

"Elijah?"

Klaus' brother gave her a smile and bowed. "Good evening, Caroline. It's a pleasure to see you again." He opened the door for them. "Ladies first."

Nodding, Caroline climbed into the back of the limo, Klaus following suit half a beat later. Once inside, she was in awe of the interior. It consisted of red leather seats and they had the initials "N.M." sown into them. _Holy shit, he has his own is insane. I know that Klaus is super old and his wealth accumulated over the centuries, but seriously, his own limo? I wonder what other surprises he has in store for us tonight?_

Once the door closed behind them, Klaus opened the window and said to his brother, "To the airport, Elijah, and be sure to call Alastair. Tell him to have my plane ready for me by the time we get there."

Elijah nodded. "As you wish, Niklaus."

Klaus smiled and closed the window. He then turned toward Caroline and noticed the curious look she was giving him, having heard his conversation with Elijah.

"Did I hear you correctly? _You_ have a plane?"

"Yes, sweetheart, you heard me correctly," he replied. "I have my own plane, _and_ my own pilot. I acquired it back in the 1970s. Of course, back then, Alastair was but a lad, so his father, Roderick, was my pilot. Alastair became my pilot only recently." Seeing that the look on her face hadn't changed, he added, "You still look surprised. Why?"

"I just...never pictured you as someone who owned his own plane," said Caroline. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I think it's amazing and everything, but I never knew that about you." She ran a hand through her hair. "Guess I've still got a lot to learn, huh?"

"It's quite all right, love," said Klaus. "This is your first time hearing about it. Believe me, you'll be amazed when you see it for yourself."

_Airport – 1 Hour Later..._

When the limo pulled up on the tarmac an hour later, Caroline rolled down her window and felt her jaw slack upon seeing Klaus' plane up close. It was positively beautiful, painted a creamy white color with gold on the sides and on the wings. It must've set him back a few thousand dollars, possibly more than that, but she knew that Klaus could definitely afford it. Klaus smiled at her reaction.

"You like it?"

"I don't just like it, I _love_ it," she replied. "Klaus, it's beautiful. I know that I have yet to see the inside of it, but still, I can't help but think it's beautiful."

"It definitely is." Of course, it wasn't the plane Klaus was talking about when he said that, but Caroline was too impressed by the plane to know that.

Elijah then opened the door for them and Klaus took Caroline's hand, leading her out of the limo and to the awaiting plane, helping her up the steps as they boarded. Once aboard, a friendly young man – possibly in his early to mid twenties – smiled at them both. _This has to be Alastair_, Caroline thought as she returned his smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Niklaus," he said. "Mr. Elijah called me and told me you require my services."

"Indeed he did, Alastair. I am escorting a very lovely young lady to Paris."

Caroline blinked. _That_ was his surprise? He was flying her to Paris? She was about to say something when Klaus presented her to Alastair. "Alastair, this is Caroline Forbes. Caroline, this is Alastair Hamilton, my pilot."

"It's nice to meet you, Alastair," she said. "Klaus told me about you on the way here."

"Likewise, Miss Forbes," he replied. "I have to say, Mr. Niklaus has very good taste."

Klaus smiled at that and then led Caroline toward their seats while Alastair went toward the cock pit. For a while, it was quiet as they got their seat belts buckled. Then, Caroline looked at Klaus again, raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

"_This_ is your surprise? You're taking me to Paris?"

"For dinner, yes," he replied. "From there, we will head to St. Petersburg, Russia, to the Hermitage. I thought maybe I'd show you the landscape that is on display there."

"Oh my God," said Caroline. "I can't believe my luck. I mean, I'm having dinner in Paris and then I'm going to see one of your paintings." She sighed as she sat back against her seat. "You just amaze me every single time, Klaus."

Klaus smiled and took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles before moving up to her lips. "Nothing but the best for the lady vampire that captured my heart."

_Paris, France..._

Klaus smiled at Caroline as he lifted his glass of wine. She looked positively beautiful and not just because she was here with him. No, she was beautiful because of the brilliant light that shone around her that rivaled the stars that were shining above them. Caroline returned his smile and lifted her glass, clanking it against his.

"I can't begin to thank you for making this possible."

"No need to thank me, love," he replied. "The smile on your face is all the thanks I need." He took a sip of the wine. "Having a good time so far?"

Caroline nodded. "Are you kidding me? I'm having a _great_ time. When you arranged this date, I never imagined that this was what you had in mind. I mean, a trip on a private jet to Paris for dinner, followed by another trip to Russia to view a landscape that you donated to their museum. If you had told me a year ago that I'd be sitting here in the City of Lights, having a romantic dinner with you, I probably would've laughed in your face."

"And now?"

"Now, I'm glad I took the chance," said Caroline. "It's allowed me to see what it's like outside the small town world I lived in."

Klaus was about to answer her when a man playing the violin approached their table, which gave him an idea. He got up from his chair and went over to hers, extending his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

Caroline smiled, taking his hand. "You may."

Klaus helped her out of her chair and pulled her close to him as they swayed to the music of the violin. Caroline sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder, letting the sound of the music take her away. In that moment, everything seemed to disappear and it was just her and Klaus. No distractions, nothing. This was truly a magical moment, and neither of them wanted it to end, since they were enjoying it so much.

_The Hermitage, St. Petersburg, Russia..._

Caroline laughed as Klaus led her through the corridors of the Hermitage, showing her all the art that had once belonged to the rulers of the country, including the Romanov family, whose reign had met a tragic end after three hundred years. Caroline found it fascinating, since she had never seen such things before. She had learned about in books, but it was nothing compared to what she was seeing in front of her right now.

Finally, they came to the place where Klaus' painting was hanging and Caroline was impressed by it the moment she saw it. It was every bit as beautiful as the other paintings that he had shown her, perhaps even more beautiful.

"Klaus, this is one of your best paintings."

"I think so too," he replied. "The thought that other people get to admire it whenever they come here makes me proud to be an artist, even if they don't really know that I'm the man who painted it."

"It's still an accomplishment," said Caroline. "You shared your talent with the rest of the world and that's something you should be proud of." She looked at him and smiled. "I know that _I'm_ proud of it, _and_ I'm proud of _you._"

"Thank you, Caroline," said Klaus. "I'm glad that you got the opportunity to see it."

Caroline squeezed his hand. "I had a great time tonight, Klaus."

The response to that was Klaus pulling her close to him and kissing her, loving her all the more. Caroline returned his kiss and reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

_**Note: Enjoy, lovelies! And thanks again to sweetandlow1012 for inspiring me!**_


	17. Diamonds in the Sky

**Felt like updating today, since it's miserable where I am. Thank you for the great reviews, guys! Without any further ado, here's the next installment of my one shot series. **

**4x16 AU. No Hayley or gross Klayley sex.**

**T**he rustling of the trees seemed soothing as Caroline walked through the woods. She had told Stefan that she needed to be alone after he and Damon stepped in to stop the would-be fight between her and Elena. Speaking of the brunette vampire, Caroline couldn't believe that she attacked her mother like that. Bad enough she was running on no emotions at the moment because she had turned them off following the death of Jeremy on the island, but that gave her no right to do what she did.

_This definitely trumped what happened at the cheer competition today,_ she thought. _Damn it, Damon, why did you have to tell Elena to shut off her emotions? Because of you, she's liable to get herself or someone else killed. Hell, she could've killed my mother, who just happens to be your friend._

"How did I know I'd find you out here?"

A familiar British accent caused Caroline to stop in her tracks and when she turned around, she saw Klaus coming out from behind a nearby tree. Where the hell did he come from? Of course, that wasn't exactly on top of the priorities list at the moment.

"Go away, Klaus," she replied. "I'm not in the mood right now."

"Is it because of Elena?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it _is_ because of Elena," said Caroline. "When has it _never_? Thanks to Damon and his stupid sire bond, she's now running on no emotions. The cheer competition was _ruined_ because of her." She sighed. "I know she just lost her brother, but that didn't give her to act like...like...God, I can't think of the right word for how she's acting."

"How about a maniacal little bitch?" said Klaus. "Is _that_ the term you were searching for?"

"Not exactly, but I'll take it," said Caroline. "God, this day has been pure hell for me, Klaus, you have no idea. Sometimes, it makes me want to drown my anger away with a bottle of good hard liquor. Either that or throw caution to the wind and feed on someone. Hopefully, someone that nobody will miss."

Klaus shook his head. "I've got a better idea." He took her hand. "Come, let's go to the mansion and I'll fix you something good to eat."

"Seriously? You want me to have dinner with you?" said Caroline. "I won't be the best company, give the day I had today."

"I can't very well leave you out here," said Klaus. "I know that you can defend yourself, but I'd feel better if we were out of sight. You know, in case Elena escapes from Stefan and Damon and decides to come after you."

Caroline wanted to protest further, but decided that it wasn't going to be worth it, so she squeezed his hand and let him lead out of the woods. Although she doubted that Stefan and Damon would let Elena get away from them, something told her that you could never be too prepared.

_Mikaelson Mansion – Later..._

Caroline sat by the fire, mesmerized by the flames. As she stared at them, her thoughts wandered back to the cheer competition. The memory that stood out the most was when she had taken that nasty fall after Elena had sabotaged the routine. Why did she ever let her back on the squad? True, she was the captain, but it was partially her fault for saying no. Then again, despite her vamp speed, she couldn't be two thousand places at once.

"Your silence is deafening, Caroline."

Klaus' observation just then brought her out of her reverie. Seriously, he had to stop sneaking up on people like that. She looked over and saw he had two wine glasses in his hand, as well as a bottle of red wine. _He must've remembered what I said about wanting to drown my anger in a good bottle of hard liquor._

"I'm sorry, my mind must've wandered," she replied. "I told you I wasn't going to be good company."

"On the contrary, love, I think you're _great_ company," said Klaus, opening the wine bottle and pouring the liquid into the first glass, handing it to her before pouring himself a glass. "You went through hell today, in a matter of speaking."

Caroline scoffed, taking a sip of the wine. "Yeah, like_ that's_ not the biggest understatement of the year." She sighed. "I should've told Elena no when she asked for her old spot on the squad. I get the fact that I'm supposed to be supportive of her in light of Jeremy's death and everything, but..."

"Stop right there, Caroline," said Klaus. "None of this was your fault. You didn't know that Elena was going to do what she did."

"But, I..."

"What did I just say about this not being your fault?" said Klaus. "If you're going to keep blaming yourself, I'll have no choice but to lock you in the wine cellar."

Caroline went to say something, but stopped herself. She didn't want to take the chance of Klaus carrying out his threat. Of course, he also had a point. What happened to her today wasn't her fault. She just had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"That won't be necessary," she said finally. "I'll behave."

Klaus smiled. "That's my girl."

_2 Hours Later..._

Klaus covered Caroline with the blanket, smiling at her. Sometime during her third glass of wine, she had gotten sleepy and stretched out on the couch and before long, she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful like that, so angelic. He then knelt down and kissed her softly, placed a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Sleep tight, love," he whispered. "Things will look brighter in the morning."

_**Note: Enjoy, lovelies!**_


	18. This Magic Moment

**No special reason to be updating, just felt like it. Anyway, here's a random AU. Loved all the reviews so far! You guys are great! No spoilers, you'll just have to read to know what I've got in mind.**

"**C**ome on, Klaus, at least give me a hint as to where we're going."

Caroline was beginning to lose her patience the longer she had to keep the blindfold on her eyes. It had been half an hour since Klaus told her that he had something to show her, but when she asked where it was, he didn't divulge any information, only that it would be worth her while and that in order to keep from spoiling the surprise, she had to wear a blindfold.

"Patience, love," he replied. "You'll find out once we get there."

"You keep saying that, but I don't think I can be patient for that long," said Caroline. "I swear to God, Klaus, if you're taking us somewhere stupid, I'm not going to let you hear the end of it."

"Trust me, Caroline, you'll like it," said Klaus. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be there."

Caroline rolled her eyes, even though it was impossible to see it from under the blindfold. "That's what you said a few minutes ago."

Klaus smiled. Even though he hated the fact that he had to blindfold her, he couldn't afford to have the suprise ruined if she saw where he was taking them. What she didn't know was that several weeks ago, he had purchased and rebuilt a house for them. He had just completed it the other day and he was excited about showing it to her.

_Five Minutes Later..._

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they arrived at their destination and Klaus helped Caroline out of the car, guiding her and keeping her from falling. He could sense that her anxiety was building, which meant that the moment of truth was drawing near.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

Klaus shook his head. "Not yet, love. You can take it off when I say you can."

"Damn it, Klaus, why are you insisting on dragging this out?" said Caroline. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see," said Klaus. "It's a surprise."

He led her to the middle of the living room and stopped walking, after which he got behind her, his hot breath making her shiver. "_Now_ can I take the blindfold off?"

"All right, now."

Caroline removed the blindfold and shocked in amazement at what her eyes beheld. She got out of Klaus' embrace and looked all around at everything before she looked back at Klaus. "Oh my God, this is amazing. More than amazing, it's...it's...gorgeous!"

Klaus smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I don't just like it, I love it!" She then gave him a curious look. "Who lives here?"

"We do," he replied. "I bought this place several weeks ago and rebuilt it. I wanted it to be perfect for us." He approached her and pulled her into his arms. "I apologize for all the secrecy, Caroline, but I didn't want you to see it before it was ready."

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble," said Caroline. "But, I appreciate the fact that you wanted to do something special for us." She kissed him. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you, but I don't regret falling in love with you, Niklaus."

Klaus returned her kiss. "I don't regret falling in love with you either, Caroline Forbes." He kissed her again. "Oh, that reminds me. There is a second part to your surprise."

"Do I have to wear that stupid blindfold again?"

Klaus chuckled. "No, you don't have to wear the blindfold again. For this part of the surprise, I need you to have your eyes open for this." He stepped back and took her hand. "Come, I'll show you where it is."

Caroline smiled and let him lead her up to the third floor, where he took her to a loft and when they got there, she saw a little white French bulldog sitting there. A big smile on her face, Caroline let go of Klaus' hand and went over to pick the little dog up, giggling as she felt her face getting bombarded with doggy kisses.

"Klaus, thank you," she said. "He's so cute!"

"I haven't named him," he replied. "I figured I'd leave up to you, since he's yours." He smiled again. "Look at his collar, you'll find something that I placed on it."

Caroline didn't know what he meant, but decided to look at the collar anyway and sure enough, she found what looked like a ring attached to a ribbon, along with a note. Oh no, this wasn't going where she thought it was going, was it? Then again, she and Klaus had been dating for almost fifteen years now, so it might be. Trying hard to hard back her tears, she opened the note and read the message:

"_Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

Caroline looked at Klaus and went over to him, wrapping one arm around him because she had the dog in the other, kissing him passionately. "My answer is yes. I'll definitely do you the honor of becoming your wife and spending eternity with you."

Klaus smiled and returned her kiss. He knew that she'd accept his proposal and at that moment, he felt like the happiest man on the planet. In fact, he was happier than he had ever been in centuries. After a few minutes, they stepped back, breaking the kiss.

"What are you going to name the puppy?"

"Well, he's white, almost like snow," she replied. "I think I'm going to name him Snowflake."

"Would that be in reference to that painting you commented on fifteen years ago?"

"Maybe," said Caroline. "Either that or I chose it because I thought it was a cute name." She kissed him again. "I love you, Niklaus, more than you'll ever know."

_**Note: Here you go, lovelies, another update by yours truly. Enjoy! :)**_


	19. Princess of Light

**After reading sweetandlow1012's new update, I decided to update as well. Since I can't decide whether to do an AU based on 4x08 or 4x09, I decided to just do another random AU, where it's all Klaroline and nothing hurts. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

_Mikaelson Mansion..._

**T**here seemed to be a kind of stillness in the pre-dawn hours as Caroline stood out on the balcony, overlooking everything. She licked her lips, still tasting Klaus' blood on them and thinking about all the passion and heat from the night before. She'd say for her sexy hybrid, he certainly knew how to turn up the heat, which wasn't impossible considering that he was half werewolf. She was still enjoying the peace when she felt a pair of strong arms encasing themselves around her and lips softly kissing her neck, making her moan a bit.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to, love."

Caroline smiled. "I'm sorry, Klaus, I didn't mean to leave you all alone like that. I just wanted to come here and enjoy the pre-dawn peace." She placed one hand on his and reached the other up to run her fingers through his hair. "Of course, you're more than welcome to join me."

Klaus smiled against her neck. "That's why I came out here, to join you as you watch the sunrise." He moved to nibble the shell of her ear. "And to give the sun a greeting that it has never seen before."

Caroline giggled as she felt him nibbling on her ear. She liked it when he was playful like this, especially this early in the morning, and it filled her with a certain sense of pride that she was in the arms of someone this powerful and this sexy. There was a moment of silence as they stood there on the balcony, in their embrace, welcoming the dawn together. Finally, Klaus turned her around in his arms and kissed her, pulling away to look into her blue eyes with his greenish blue ones.

Leaning in closer, he whispered against her lips, "I've got something to show you. Something that I've been working on for the past several weeks."

"Really?" said Caroline. "What is it?"

Klaus smiled. "You'll see." He took her hand. "Come with me."

Then, he led her in from the balcony and through his bedroom, out into the hallway and when they got to the door that led into his private studio, he slowly opened it and led her inside, placing his free hand over her eyes, earning him a giggle from her. Hearing her giggle made him smile, since it sounded like an excited child at Christmas who was eager to see what Santa brought her.

Once they were in middle of the room, he removed his hand. "Don't peek, love."

"Don't peek?" she replied. "Why not?"

"I just need to make sure that everything is ready before I reveal my masterpiece to you," said Klaus. "I promise, it'll only take a minute."

Sighing, Caroline kept her eyes closed while Klaus went over to a canvas that he had covered with a tarp. He removed it, smiling at the painting underneath before returning to Caroline and whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes."

Caroline opened her eyes and the instant she saw the painting, she gasped in amazement as she covered her mouth with her hand. It was of her, in a white gown that looked like it was from the medieval period, surrounded by white rose petals, seated in a velvet cushioned throne.

"Oh my God," she said. "Klaus, I love it. It's beautiful."

Klaus smiled at her. "It should be. It's you. You would've loved the Middle Ages, Caroline. You would've been a perfect princess." He eyed her up and down. "Of course, that's not to say that I don't already think that when I look at you."

"You're amazing, you really are," said Caroline. "Just when I thought I had seen everything you're capable of, you go one step beyond and really blow me out of the water."

"It's not hard when I have a muse as beautiful as you."

Caroline laughed and looked at the painting again. She couldn't help but be in awe of the way he captured every detail so skillfully. _Shit, I'm so shocked right now, it's difficult to fathom. I mean, I knew Klaus had artistic ability, but this is...I don't know how to describe what I'm looking at. It's like he reached into my dreams and plucked out my favorite one, bringing it to life as only he could._

Shaking her head and biting her lip, he looked back at Klaus. "Thank you, Klaus. Thank you so much. I just...I really don't know what else to say."

"You don't have to thank me, Caroline," he replied. "Knowing that you love your painting is all the thanks I really need." He placed his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "My beautiful, strong, princess of light."

_**Note: Special thanks once again go out to sweetandlow1012! You continue to amaze me with your greatness and I enjoy reading your work. You're awesome! Keep the faith, my fellow Klaroline fan! I know I will!**_

_**Enjoy, lovelies and remember to review, as always! :)**_


	20. Valiant

**Time to update, guys! Nothing special, just that it's raining where I am. Thank you for the reviews you've sent!**

**4x08 AU.**

**C**aroline let out a scream as Kim continued to torture her. Great, just another reminder that she was a target because she was a baby vampire, even though she had come a long way since she was first turned. She got the fact that Kim was pissed, but that didn't mean that she had to do this. God, what she wouldn't have given to break out of the chains and hurt the psychotic bitch that was doing this to her. Unable to sustain the pain anymore, Caroline fell unconscious.

"Don't you ever touch her again, you bitch!"

An angry voice caused Caroline to wake up and when she did, she saw Kim on the other side of the barn, with someone standing over her. She didn't have to guess who her savior was, because she already knew. It was Klaus. While she wasn't sure how he found them, Caroline did know that he was definitely taking this personally.

It wasn't long until the next thing Caroline heard was the sound of the chains binding her wrists being broken. She couldn't detect Kim anymore, which either meant she was dead or she got away. Then, once the chains were broken, she felt a gentle hand on her face and looked to see Klaus, who was kneeling next to her, a concerned look on his face.

"Caroline? Can you hear me, love?"

Moaning slightly, she replied, "Yeah." She looked around. "Where did Kim go?"

"Ran away, the cowardly wench," said Klaus. "That's not important right now, though. What's important is that I was able to get to you." He stood up slowly, taking her hands and helping her up. "Can you walk?"

"I...I think so," said Caroline. "She didn't break my legs, thank God."

Klaus nodded. "Good."

There was then an uneasy silence between them before Caroline said, "How about we get out of here? I don't think I want to stay here anymore."

Klaus nodded and offered her his arm, which she took, and walked her out of the barn. As they walked, Caroline stole curious glances at him. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to him for saving her, which she was, she just wasn't sure how he was able to find her.

As soon as they were outside, she decided to break her silence. "How did you find me?"

"I sensed that you were in trouble and I followed you," he replied. "Then, once I got to the barn, I heard your screams as that bitch tortured you. I would've burst in right then and there, but I didn't want her to use you as a shield."

Caroline nodded. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Caroline," said Klaus. "Knowing that I was able to get to you is all the thanks I need."

"Still, you saved me and I think that warrants some form of thanks," said Caroline. "I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you." She ran her free hand through her hair. "Shit, this really hasn't been my night. I mean, I thought I was going to hang out with Elena and Bonnie, but then that crazy Kim bitch ruins the evening for us."

Klaus smiled. "Who says the evening can't be salvaged?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on," he replied. "Did you think that the Salvatores are the only ones who have liquor in their home? I have a wine cellar that is fully stocked for such occasions. I think you'll like what I have."

Caroline blinked. Was he serious? He had a wine cellar in his mansion? _Of course he does, he's Klaus, there's nothing that he doesn't have. He has money, power, and he's got a hell of a lot of smarts. Then again, you don't survive over a thousand years without it._

"Okay, let's go see what you've got then."

Klaus smiled again. "That's my girl."

Caroline returned his smile and they walked away toward the Mikaelson mansion.

_**Note: Ran out of things to put here, so I'll just end it. Enjoy, lovelies!**_


	21. Across the Stars

**Hey, guys, just thought I'd update my one shot series. It's another random AU. Thank you for the great reviews! You're awesome!**

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved**  
**You wanna be loved**  
**You wanna be loved**  
**This feels like falling in love**  
**Falling in love**  
**We're falling in love_

_Forbes House..._

**T**he moon shone brightly in the sky above her as Caroline sat on the roof of her house, gazing up at the stars. For some reason, she couldn't sleep, so, deciding not to try and force herself to sleep by counting sheep or drinking warm milk, Caroline decided to let Mother Nature soothe her, which led her to climbing up onto the roof. The breeze felt good against her skin and it played in her hair, the strands catching in the moon's light.

It was while she was up here that Caroline sensed that she wasn't entirely alone and when she looked over, she saw Klaus sitting next to her. Did he have to do everything she did? She had to admit, he _was_ rather scrumptious, his bare chest looking like it had been sculpted by the angels themselves. _Shit, it's got to be illegal to be that hot, _she thought. _And since I'm the daughter of a sheriff, that's definitely saying something._

Clearing her throat, she said, "Any reason why you're sitting up here with me, Klaus?"

Klaus smiled at her. "Do I need a reason? I saw you up here and thought I'd join you." He looked up at the sky. "It's a beautiful night, perfect for star gazing. When I was a lad, I used to sneak out of my hut on nights like this just to look at the stars."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at that, imagining Klaus as a little boy many centuries ago, curious about the world around him. "I'll bet it must've been hard for you to go back inside after seeing how beautiful the sky was."

"It was," he replied. "In fact, I wished that I could fly up to the stars and live among them forever."

"Really?" said Caroline. "That's quite a wish for a little boy. Then again, I suppose that with the way your life was back then, you would've given just about anything to escape it and find peace, even if that was hard to come by." She saw the look on his face and added quickly, "I didn't upset you, did I? My mouth moves faster than my brain does at times and..."

Klaus shook his head. "No, love, you didn't upset me. You were right, I would've given anything to escape the life I had back then." He sighed. "Not to change the subject, but what brings you up here?"

"Me? I couldn't sleep," said Caroline. "I don't know why, but something was keeping me up."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just stuff, I guess," said Caroline. "I didn't feel like counting sheep or drinking warm milk was going to help me, so I decided to just climb up on my roof and let Mother Nature relax me. Then, when I felt tired enough, I'd climb back down and go to bed."

"Sounds like a plan," said Klaus. "Is it working?"

"So far, yes," said Caroline. "In fact, back when I was still human, I would come up here while my parents were fighting. I wanted to get as far away from them as possible, so the roof was the best place I could think to go. They were too busy fighting to know where I was anyway, so I got some peace for a while and then, when things died down, I climbed down and came back in."

Klaus nodded as he listened to her. He had to admit, she was quite clever, even as a human. Not only that, but she was also very brave to have climbed up onto the roof, knowing that she could easily have fallen and broken a bone...or worse.

Caroline noticed that Klaus wasn't saying much and said, "Are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm all right," he replied. "I was just listening to your story, that's all." He smiled. "You were quite a brave girl then, since you could easily have fallen."

"If that was the case, I probably would've fallen just to get my parents' attention," said Caroline. "Then again, it would've resulted in a trip to the emergency room." She sighed. "But, that was then, this is now." She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "Still, it's good to have company."

_Later..._

Klaus climbed into Caroline's room and, carrying her over to the bed, pulled the covers back and laid her down before covering her up. She had fallen asleep while they were holding each other on the roof and he thought that it was best that he bring her inside and put her to bed. Once she was tucked in, Klaus looked at her sleeping form. She was so peaceful like that, so angelic, and for some reason, he didn't want to leave her. So, he climbed in and laid down on top of the covers, taking her hand in his. Then, using his free hand to caress her cheek, he kissed her gently.

Pulling back, he whispered against her lips, "Sweet dreams, Caroline."

With that being said, he laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep himself.

_**Note: Enjoy, lovelies! And feel free to give me any ideas for future one shots, because I might need some. Let me know and I'll do my best to incorporate them!**_


	22. Lean on Me

**Okay, got a request from pmcc318, and I'm going to update my one shot series with another random AU. Thank you for the great reviews you've been sending me! You guys are awesome!**

_So I lay my head back down_**_  
_**_And I lift my hands_**_  
_**_and __pray to __be only Yours_**_  
_**_I pray to be only Yours_**_  
_**_I know now you're my only hope_

**T**here was a look of fright in his eyes as Klaus stopped to rest by a tree. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had killed a human in anger, a human who didn't deserve to die the way he did. Klaus' fear doubled when he saw his reflection in the small stream. Shit, he was wearing the evidence all over his face. How the hell was he going to explain what he had done? He could blame this on an animal attack, but how long could such a ruse last?

"Fancy meeting you out here, Klaus."

Klaus closed his eyes. Great, Caroline was here. She must've been in the area and saw him accidentally kill that human. Then again, she was probably used to such things by now, being an Original and everything.

"Go away," he replied. "I'm not in the mood for your snide comments right now."

Caroline sensed something different in his voice. "What happened?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in knowing."

"No?" said Caroline. "I've been around for over a thousand years, Klaus. I've seen things that would make your hair even curlier than it already is." She approached him. "Turn around. Let me see what you're so panicky about."

Klaus didn't budge. "Why, so you can mock me?"

Caroline ignored him and, because she was stronger than he was, turned him around, seeing the blood that was on his lips and chin. "No wonder you didn't want me to see you. You killed someone and it frightened you."

"Don't you think I don't already _know_ what I did?" said Klaus. "The only crime that man committed was catch me on a bad day." He looked toward his reflection again. "Go ahead, pass your judgment on me, just make sure it's quick and painful."

"Pass my judgment on you?" said Caroline. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"I lost control, Caroline," said Klaus. "I thought that after being a vampire for a year, I'd have a grasp on this. I slipped up today, though, and some poor bastard paid the price for it. So, whatever you want to say, just say it and get it over with."

Caroline placed her hands on his face. "Klaus, listen to me, okay? You did nothing wrong. You were angry and lashed out in the worst way." She sighed. "If you want, I can help you bury him where no one will find him."

Klaus listened to this carefully. She wanted to help him? Why? This was _Caroline_, someone he should be avoiding, and yet, while he refused to admit it, he couldn't help but be attracted to her and her bad girl glory.

He stepped back after a few minutes. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," she replied. "All I want is to help you recover from what you experienced. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Klaus. I went through the same thing my first year as a vampire, so I may know a lot more than you think."

Klaus nodded against his will. She sounded sincere, even if he had a hard time believing her. Still, unless he buried his accidental victim, someone would find the body and call it in on their cell phone. Suddenly, Klaus' eyes widened and hurried off. Caroline took off after him, not sure what he was doing or what had gotten him in such a panic. She got her answer when they arrived at the spot where the defenseless human died. There, standing by the body, was a hiker who was visiting Mystic Falls from some other small town. Shit, he was taking out his cell phone. If he called this in, it would mean an investigation, and an investigation meant the police. Thinking quickly, Klaus lunged at the hiker, pinning him against the tree, making him look him in the eye.

"You're not going to call this in," he said as his compulsion took effect. "You're going to leave here and act like nothing is wrong. You saw nothing except the plants that inhabit these woods."

The hiker nodded and pocketed his phone. Then, Klaus released him and sent him on his way. Caroline couldn't help but smile as she saw what Klaus did. At least no one would suspect anything. She approached him. "That was impressive. You're better than you give yourself credit for."

Klaus shook his head. "Let's just bury my victim and get it over with."

Caroline looked around for the ideal spot to bury the body and went back to her car, returning with two shovels. She handed one to Klaus and started digging a hole with the one in her hands. Klaus watched her dig for about a minute or two before helping her. Before long, they had dug a hole deep enough and placed the body inside, filling the hole with dirt as fast as they had emptied it.

For about five minutes or so, there was silence between them before Klaus said, "How did you find me? I didn't even call you."

"You didn't have to," she replied. "I simply followed your scent."

Klaus nodded, knowing that Caroline's senses were highly advanced, much like his, only she was older and had more time to really develop her skills. More silence followed until it was Caroline who spoke first.

"It's normal to have a moment of weakness every now and then. I've had a few myself over the centuries."

"I wasn't _weak_, Caroline," he replied. "I lost control of myself for a few minutes."

"I wasn't saying you were," said Caroline. "I just wanted to make conversation, that's all." She looked at Klaus. "You'll get through this, Klaus. The first year is always the roughest, and it will get better." She smiled. "So, do you say we head over to the mansion and you can clean that blood off your clothes? I'm sure I can find you a suitable replacement."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I want to," said Caroline. "Besides, what kind of woman would I be if I let you go home looking like you came from a crime scene?"

Klaus nodded. She had a point, even though he still thought she didn't have to give him clothes. Still, she did just help him out, so he might as well let her do this for him. He reluctantly took her hand, earning him a smile from her, and let her lead him out of the woods.

_**Note: Thank you to pmcc381 for the idea. Again, feel free to send me ideas for future one shots. Enjoy, lovelies.**_

_**For those who are curious, the roles have been reversed. Klaus is the baby vamp and Caroline is the Original hybrid. Bear with me, I never tried that before, but I think I did a decent job. Again, enjoy!**_


	23. Under the Mistletoe

**Meh, no special reason for updating, guys, I just felt like it. Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**4x09 AU. Post hybrid sacrifice. No Mayor Lockwood murder.**

_Mikaelson Mansion..._

**T**here was a look of curiosity on her face as Caroline pulled up to the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus had texted her a few minutes ago, telling her that he needed to speak to her, but couldn't tell her over the phone. As strange as that sounded, Caroline couldn't just ignore it, especially not if Klaus wanted to see her that urgently.

Once she killed the engine, Caroline went to the door and saw that it was open. When she pushed it open, she saw blood on the floor. Shit, what the hell happened? Biting her lip, Caroline went further into the mansion, where she saw more blood. There seemed to be a trail of it and she wondered whose it was. This couldn't be what she thought it was, could it?

"Klaus? Are...Are you here?"

"I'm in the parlor, Caroline," he replied. "Just follow my voice."

Nodding, the blonde vampire followed the hybrid's voice until she came to the parlor, where she saw him standing in front of the fire place, his back to her. Gulping, Caroline stepped further in, not sure if she was going to like the sight that awaited her.

"Klaus?"

It was here that he turned to look at her and Caroline saw that his face was covered in blood, as was his shirt. What the hell had he gotten into? Before he could speak, she said, "What the hell happened to you? You look like you were in some kind of massacre."

"Actually, love, I was in a massacre," said Klaus. "I killed twelve hybrids tonight, one of which was that filthy bitch, Kim, the one that tortured you in the barn. And before you ask, yes, she did suffer. They _all_ suffered, actually, since they all had a part in it."

Caroline just nodded. At least she could take solace in the fact that he had gotten revenge for what happened at the barn. _I'll bet she's burning in hell, _she thought. _Damn bitch should've known better than to piss Klaus off, especially when it comes to me._

Finally, she said, "Did you want to at least take a shower? I mean, you do kind of smell of fresh blood. I could even wash your clothes for you. That way, you don't have to wear that blood like a badge."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You're actually offering that?"

"Of course I am," said Caroline. "It's Christmas, after all, the time where we're supposed to be charitable to our fellow man. Plus, you kind of owe me that champagne from earlier."

Klaus nodded. He remembered offering her that champagne when they ran into each other at the Grill earlier, while she was admiring the snowflake painting that he had donated. In fact, she was still had the white dress and sweater ensemble she had worn when he saw her:

"_Nice snowflake, by the way."_

_He looked at the painting and then back at her. "Is my work really that literal?"_

"_No, I like it," said Caroline. "There's something lonely about it."_

_Klaus smiled at her. At least someone liked his work, unlike that idiot, Stefan, who wouldn't know culture if it walked up to him and bit him in the ass. At least when he was the Ripper, he had some appreciation for art._

_Changing the subject a bit, he said, "Could I offer you a glass of champagne?"_

"_No," said Caroline. "There are adult prying eyes. Wouldn't want to be a high school cautionary tale at the next town meeting."_

_Klaus nodded. "Luckily for you, the high school part is nearly over."_

_Caroline smiled. "If we're going to be nice to each other, I'm going to need that glass of champagne."_

"_Is that our 'thing'?"_

_Caroline kept from rolling her eyes when she replied, "We don't have a 'thing.'"_

Klaus cleared his throat then, bringing himself back to reality. "You're right, I should get rid of the blood, even though I didn't really mind it being there after a few minutes. I guess for whatever reason, I was...well, numb. It was as if their pain didn't bother me."

He didn't let her answer him and walked away. Caroline watched him as he left and after he was gone, she decided to roam around the mansion for a little bit, since he was probably going to be a while. Plus, she had to get the champagne so that they could have that drink he promised her. As she wandered about, she wondered why he didn't bother having a Christmas tree or holiday decorations. God knows the mansion was big enough. Making up her mind, Caroline vamp sped to the nearest lot and purchased a tree, which she brought back to the mansion and decorated it. Once the star was put up, Caroline then proceeded to decorate the whole mansion

She was still decorating when Klaus came into the parlor, dressed in fresh clothes and the blood gone from his body. As soon as he saw what Caroline had done, he didn't know what to think.

Caroline noticed him looking at the decorations and smiled at him. "Well? What do you think? Does the place look festive enough?"

"I think you did a fantastic job," he replied. "But, tell me, love, why the sudden urge to decorate?"

"I noticed that you didn't have the place decorated for Christmas, so I did a little something about it," said Caroline. "I made everything go from drab to fab in as little as five minutes." She sighed. "That and it's my first Christmas as a vampire and I didn't know how I was going to celebrate it. Would it be the same as it was when I was human? Or will it be different?"

"I've had over a thousand Christmases as a vampire, love," said Klaus. "They weren't that different. I know it may not seem that way now because you're young yet, but, in time, you'll see what I mean." He presented a bottle of champagne, as well as two glasses. "I took the liberty of fetching the champagne for us."

Caroline saw the bottle and bit her lip. "Shit, I forgot about it. I spent all that time decorating and it completely slipped my mind."

"No need to worry, Caroline," said Klaus. "You know that I'll always come through for you."

He gave her a glass and, after opening the bottle, poured the liquid into it, pouring himself a glass half a beat later. Caroline smiled again and took a sip. She noticed that Klaus wasn't looking at her, but at something else. A closer look told her that he was looking at the mistletoe. _Oh no, he's not thinking what I think he is, is he? Shit, and I had to go and decorate the place. Oh well, I guess I'm going to get what I paid for._

"See something you like over there?"

Klaus looked at her, a mischievous glint in his greenish blue eyes. "As a matter of fact, I did. And I think you'll like it too."

Caroline didn't have time to reply as he led her to where the mistletoe was hanging, stopping so that she was directly under it. Once he had her in position, he carefully leaned in and kissed her. After the initial shock wore off, Caroline returned the kiss. Even though she hadn't exactly been prepared for what he did, it was kind of a good experience.

They reluctantly broke the kiss after a few minutes so that they could breathe. There was then a moment of silence as their eyes locked. Finally, unable to stand the silence anymore, Klaus decided to say something.

"Merry Christmas, Caroline."

Caroline smiled again. "Merry Christmas, Klaus."

_**Note: Another update from moi. Enjoy, lovelies, and as usual, feel free to send ideas.**_


	24. Forever Young

**Update time! Yeah, I thought I'd treat you guys to another installment of my Klaroline one shot series with a random AU. Thank you for the great reviews! You guys are the best!**

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel _

_Mystic Falls High School, 2043_

**T**hirty years. It was almost difficult to fathom, but it had been thirty years since she graduated from Mystic Falls High School, and Caroline felt like it hadn't been quite that long. Of course, when one was a vampire, time meant very little and soon, things were forgotten. How does one forget about things that were deeply rooted in the past? Hell, that was the very question Caroline had been asking herself since she came back to town. She didn't even want to come back, to be perfectly honest. This town held no value for her anymore, but because it was where she spent seventeen years of her human life and the first year of her vampire life, something told her that a return trip was necessary, even if she didn't like it.

"We could always turn back, you know. Just say the word and we'll leave."

Klaus' words brought her out of her reverie and she forced a small smile. He had been quiet since they left New Orleans and she forgot that he was even with her. Then again, Klaus didn't need to say much to make his presence. Sometimes, all it took was an action.

"You have no idea how much I want to do that," she replied. "I wanted to tear up the invitation when it came in the mail. I mean, the humans I graduated with have all aged thirty years, including the cheerleaders I led, while _I_ look like I did the day I transitioned into the world of the undead. What the hell am I going to say to them, Klaus?"

"Caroline, you can tell them whatever you think they'll believe," said Klaus. "That's what makes humans the way they are. They hear something and it automatically becomes the truth for them. So, if you tell them that your secret to staying the way you did thirty years ago is that, unlike most of them, you actually took care of yourself and didn't resort to fancy surgery, chances are you'll have them in the palm of your hand, figuratively speaking, of course."

"So, just flat out lie to them?"

"It's not so much lying as it is stretching the truth," said Klaus. "And, if you run into trouble, there's always compulsion."

"Niklaus, no, that's _not_ the way we handle things!"

"I'm just throwing out there as a suggestion," said Klaus. "But, if you'd rather not use it, then I'll refrain from using it as well." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "So, do you want to leave or should we stay? It doesn't matter to me, because I'm up for whatever you want to do, Caroline. Just say the word."

For a few minutes, Caroline considered the options in front of her. They could drive away, head back to New Orleans, and no one would be the wiser, or they could go in, stay for a dance or two, and _then_ head back to New Orleans. Finally, after careful consideration, Caroline came to her decision.

"I suppose going in couldn't hurt," she said. "We'll stay for a dance or two and then, we'll leave."

Klaus nodded. "If that's what my lady commands, then that's what we'll do."

He then found a parking spot, climbed out, helped Caroline out on her side, and then, they walked into the school together, arm in arm. While they didn't know just how the evening would turn out, at least they had each other to lean on. Upon entry, they proceeded to the sign-in table, where Caroline got their name tags and then entered the gym, where all of the alumni were gathered. Well, those that could actually make the damn reunion anyway. Caroline scanned the room for signs of anyone familiar, but then remembered that Damon and Elena had moved to Italy, where they had a villa and a vineyard. Stefan was also MIA, and the last time anyone heard from him, he was living in either Mexico or Brazil.

"See anyone you recognize?"

Caroline shook her head at Klaus' question. "No."

Klaus then heard the DJ playing a slow song and looked at her with a sly smile on his face. "You know, this evening doesn't have to be a _total_ loss. You _did_ say that we were going to stay for a dance or two, right?"

"That's right."

Klaus nodded. "Well then, I think we should join the happy couples on the dance floor."

Caroline smiled as she let him lead her out onto the dance floor, where he held her close as they danced to the music. Although the last time they had danced in the gym had been at the 20s Decade Dance, they still felt at home on the floor, letting the music take them wherever they desired to go. Caroline laid her head on Klaus' shoulder, inhaling his scent and closing her eyes. He smelled heavenly and it sent a peaceful feeling flowing through her. Pulling away from his shoulder, she then pulled his head down and kissed him. Klaus smiled against her lips and returned the kiss.

"And what was that kiss for, Caroline?"

"To thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you," she replied. "You're there for me when I need you. I even want to thank you for willing to come with me to my high school reunion, even though I thought it was going to be a bunch of bullshit and a waste of time."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, darling," said Klaus. "You know I'd do anything for you, even attend functions that you don't particularly enjoy." He kissed her again. "Even though we get plenty of opportunities in New Orleans, I think coming here gave us an excuse to get out on the dance floor again."

Caroline smiled, knowing that he was right. She also knew that with him here with her, the evening wasn't a total loss.

_**Note: Enjoy, lovelies!**_


	25. In Fair Verona

**Hey, everyone! Just thought I'd treat you to another installment of my one shot series with another random AU where everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts. Love your reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

_If you could see**  
**That I'm the one**  
**Who understands you.**  
**Been here all along.**  
**So, why can't you see ‒**  
**You belong with me,**  
**You belong with me?_

_Mikaelson Mansion..._

**T**he aroma of the food brought a smile to Klaus' face as he checked the oven for perhaps the umpteenth time that afternoon. He wanted everything to be perfect for when Caroline arrived. They were going to be having a romantic dinner and a movie. The choice of movie, of course, he was leaving up to her, since he didn't know of any good ones, despite having been around since before the movie camera was invented. Still, he was willing to watch just about anything Caroline suggested, even if it was a, what was it called again, a chick flick? He didn't quite understand the popularity of such movies, even if Rebekah had explained it to him a thousand times that day. However, he wasn't going to let that deter him from having a romantic evening the beautiful Caroline.

"Oh, will you stop with the checking of the oven already? It's not going to cook any faster with you staring at it."

Rebekah's voice in the room brought him out of his reverie. "I want everything to be perfect, Bekah, you can't fault me there, can you?"

"Nik, relax, you're going to pull this off, I promise," said Rebekah. "Caroline is going to love it." She looked toward the clock. "What time did you say she was coming over?"

"7:00, not a moment before or after."

"It's after 4:00 now, so you should go get yourself dressed and ready," said Rebekah. "And don't worry about the food. I'll take care of it. You just worry about getting ready for what you've got planned for tonight."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden urge to help me?"

"You think I have an ulterior motive because I don't want you to still be getting ready when Caroline gets here?" said Rebekah. "I can assure you, there's no ulterior motive for this. I just want to help my brother."

"All right, I'll let you help me," said Klaus. "I'll go and shower."

With that, he walked away. Rebekah watched him go and smiled. She liked that her brother had someone in his life. Seeing his face light up whenever he spoke Caroline's name made her smile as well, because it was high time that he experienced true happiness, having had nothing but misery the past thousand years.

_Later..._

Caroline smiled as she stepped out of the car. She was looking forward to her evening with Klaus, and she was pretty sure that he was looking forward to it as well. Reaching into her purse, she took out the DVD that she brought with her. Since he put her in charge of selecting the movie, she picked the 1996 movie version of _Romeo & Juliet_, starring Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes. She had picked it not only for the love story, but also because Klaus was from the time period the original play had been written, and she thought it would be appropriate.

Placing the DVD back in her purse, Caroline proceeded to the front door, where she was greeted by Rebekah. "Punctual as always, I see."

Caroline smiled at the other blonde. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world. I know Klaus said 7:00, but the mother-daughter afternoon I had with my mom got cut short because she got called into work at the most inopportune time and..."

"You don't have to explain," said Rebekah. "The most important thing is that you'll be spending the evening with Nik." She stepped back and opened the door further. "Come on in."

Caroline nodded and walked into the mansion, Rebekah following after her once the door was closed behind them.

"So, why is it that you came to greet me, Bekah?"

"Nik is just about finished with his shower," she replied. "I decided to spare him the embarrassment of coming to the door with a towel tied about his waist and let you in myself. He should be along any moment."

Caroline nodded and before she could say anything else, Rebekah was gone. While her sudden disappearance was a bit puzzling, she decided not to think about it and went to the living room to wait for Klaus to appear. She didn't have to wait too long because she then sensed a familiar presence and turned to see Klaus standing there, looking all dapper as usual.

"I take it Bekah showed you in?"

Caroline nodded again. "She did. She also said she wanted to spare you the embarrassment of coming to the door with a towel tried about your waist, even though I wouldn't have minded in the least." She took a sniff. "Is that dinner I smell?"

"Indeed it is," said Klaus. "If my guess is correct, it's about ready to be served." He approached her and gave her his arm. "Shall we?"

Caroline smiled and took his arm. "We shall."

_After Dinner..._

Klaus got himself situated on the couch as Caroline got the movie set up for them. It then occurred to him that in the midst of everything, he forgot to ask her what she had chosen for their viewing pleasure this evening. His curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to find out.

"What movie have you chosen for us this evening, love?"

Caroline smiled. "Something that I think you're going to like. I'll give you a hint. It was originally a play and the man who wrote it is someone you'd be familiar with, since you were around when he was popular."

Klaus smiled as well, knowing just who she was talking about. "Ah, yes, William Shakespeare. He was quite a talented man. You would've liked him, Caroline. Which one of his plays is..." His smile faded. "_Romeo & Juliet_. Yes, I might have known. Which version, the silent movie, the 1968 version, or the 1996 version?"

"The 1996 version with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes," said Caroline. "I know, I know, it's kind of stupid, but at least the story line is the same, even if a lot of the scenes are shorter than they were in the original play."

"You're not going to drool over Mr. DiCaprio the whole time, are you?" said Klaus. "After all, isn't he supposed to be some kind of, what's the word, 'heartthrob'?"

Caroline couldn't help but giggle at his words. "Why, Niklaus, are you..._jealous_ of Leonardo DiCaprio? Awww, my poor baby." She went over to him and kissed him. "If it makes you feel better, the only one I'll be drooling over is you."

Klaus forced a smile and returned her kiss. It wasn't that he was jealous of some human, far from it, he just didn't understand the taste in movies that people had in this century. While it was true that everyone was entitled to his or her own taste, it baffled him just the same.

Caroline stepped back, breaking the kiss, and sat down on the couch next to him, pressing PLAY on the DVD player to start the movie, wrapping her arms around Klaus' waist. As the movie began with the condensed opening monologue, Klaus looked over at Caroline.

"You may not know this, but I played Romeo in the original production."

Caroline blinked and looked at him. "Seriously? Oh, come on, Klaus, you may have been around back in Shakespeare's time, but I have a hard time believing that you actually played Romeo."

"I'm not joking," said Klaus. "I was indeed the original Romeo. Of course, the girl playing Juliet wasn't anywhere near as beautiful as you, but she played her part well."

"And nobody knew that you were a vampire?"

"No one, not even Shakespeare himself knew," said Klaus. "The only thing he was concerned about was keeping his audience entertained."

Caroline said nothing, just nodded and focused her attention to the screen. Even though she had a hard time believing that William Shakespeare had cast him as Romeo, she found herself imagining him in Leo's place on the screen. _Shit, the more I think about it, the more I can actually picture Klaus as Romeo. I'll have to ask Rebekah about it some time, since she was probably either one of the other characters in the play or she was sitting in the audience watching._

_Later..._

When the movie was over, Klaus looked over at Caroline and saw that she had fallen asleep. Shaking his head, he turned off the TV, picked her up off the couch, and carried her upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. Once there, he walked in, pulled back the covers and laid her down, covering her with the quilt. He was about to leave when he felt his hand being squeezed and looked to see Caroline, her eyes half open, gazing up at him.

"Don't go. Stay with me."

Klaus smiled at her. "All right, I'll stay with you."

Caroline smiled as well, moving over so that he could climb into bed with her. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into him, yawning. "Good night, my Romeo."

Klaus kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my Juliet."

_**Note: Behold, my lovelies, another update from your benevolent author. I don't know about you, but I think it could've been possible that Klaus was in the original production of "Romeo & Juliet," since he was around during Shakespeare's day. You never know. :) Enjoy!**_


	26. Looking Through Your Eyes

**Nothing really special, guys, just thought I'd update today. Thank you for your reviews! You're awesome!**

**4x06 AU. **

_Mystic Grill..._

**C**aroline pretended not to notice the people walking in as she sat at the bar, dressed in the same little black number that she had worn earlier. She didn't know why she came back here, but then again, she kind of did. She had a feeling that Klaus would probably be coming by for a drink. As she continued to sit there, Caroline watched the clock carefully, and even looked over her shoulder once in a while to see if she could spot him walking in. However, each time she looked was met with disappointment.

_He may not come if you keep looking over your shoulder like that, _her thoughts scolded her. _Or he may not come at all. _

Suddenly, Caroline's senses alerted her to another presence next to her and looking over, she saw Klaus. Instead of acknowledging her, like he normally did, he was quiet and somewhat upset. He wasn't angry upset, though. More like sad upset.

"Klaus? Are you okay?"

No answer. That's weird, she thought for sure that would get him to talk. Of course, not one to give up, she decided to try again, so she turned his face toward her so that his greenish blue eyes met with her blue ones.

"Hey, talk to me, what's wrong?"

Klaus sighed. "Have her hallucinations stopped yet?"

"Hallucinations?"

"Elena's hallucinations. Have they stopped yet?"

Caroline then understood what he was talking about, since Elena had been haunted by these creepy hallucinations after she had killed Connor Jordan in the tunnels underneath the Grill. Nodding, she said, "Yeah, I just got the call from Stefan a little while ago. Elena's hallucination-free."

Not letting him answer her, she added, "_That's_ why you're so down? You're worried about Elena?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It figures. She's all anyone ever worries about."

"Actually, it's not her I was worried about," said Klaus. "The whole time she was experiencing those hallucinations, I was worried that she might try to hurt you next. That was partially why I thought to have her locked in that preservation room in my mansion. It was not only for her protection, but also for yours. God knows you've been through enough without a vampire haunted by a curse coming after you."

Caroline tilted her head in curiosity. She had no idea. "And I was trying to distract you so we could get her out. Shit, I'm such an idiot."

"It's not your fault," said Klaus. "You didn't know."

Caroline nodded, even though she still felt a bit terrible about what she had done. She removed her hands from Klaus' face and for a few minutes, there was an uneasy silence between them. Finally, it was Klaus who spoke.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Caroline said nothing, just nodded again. Klaus ordered two glasses of red wine, which arrived within minutes of being ordered. Then, before she drank from her glass, Caroline spoke again. "So, this Hunter curse that Elena is now free of, how do you know so much about it?"

Klaus hesitated before replying, "I was once a victim of it."

"You were?"

"Yes," he said. "I killed five Hunters, so the curse was much worse than the one Elena experienced today. The hallucinations plagued me day in and day out, each one more horrifying than the last."

Caroline bit her lip. "How long did you have them?"

"Fifty-two years, nine months, and four days."

"Shit," said Caroline. "What finally happened?"

"One day, they just stopped," said Klaus. "It was very mysterious and to this day, I'm still trying to figure out why they stopped. But, I took it for what it was, a damn miracle. Believe me, Elena's hallucinations of Connor were _nothing_ compared to the ones _I _was plagued by." Curiously, he added, "Tell me, which one of the Salvatores was the hero today?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and picked up her glass. "Damon. Stefan told me that he sent him after her because Elena would listen to him."

Klaus nodded. "No surprise there, since they both share affections for her." He picked up his glass and guzzled it down before standing and leaving some money on the counter. "Walk with me."

Caroline blinked. "Huh?"

Klaus held out his hand for her. "Walk with me."

Caroline reluctantly took his hand and they walked out the Grill. She didn't know why he was doing this, but she went along with it anyway. As they walked, she thought about what he told her about the hallucinations he experienced after he killed the ancient Hunters. She couldn't imagine the kind of pain and torment they inflicted on him for the amount of time that they stuck around.

_Later..._

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the waterfall at the edge of the woods. Caroline was amazed, since she had no idea that this was what Klaus had in mind when he asked her to walk with him. She was almost afraid to speak, thinking that it would ruin the moment. However, her curiosity soon won out and it wasn't long before she spoke up.

"Klaus, why have you brought us here? I don't get it."

"No reason," he replied. "The crowd in the Grill was a bit too much, so I thought we'd go somewhere a little less...stressful. I got the feeling that you needed to get out of there, so why not come to a secluded area that is cut off from civilization and yet possesses a natural beauty."

"It is beautiful," said Caroline. "And you're right, after all the bullshit that went on because of Elena and the Hunter curse, it feels good to get out for a while and calm down."

Klaus smiled and then, he found a perfect spot for them. Once they got there, they sat on the grass and listened to the sound of the falls as they poured down. Caroline closed her eyes and let the serenity of the moment overtake her and then leaned back against Klaus' chest, sighing happily. Klaus smiled again and kissed the top of her head.

_**Note: Here we are, my lovelies, another update. Don't ask how the inspiration for this came about, it just came to me while I was taking a bath. Enjoy and have a wonderful night!**_


	27. Our Epic Love

**Just got the idea for the next installment of my one shot series earlier today and thought I'd share. It's a random AU where everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts. Thank you for the reviews, guys! You've awesome!**

_I'd climb right up to the sky__  
__I'd take down the stars__  
__Just to be in your arms, baby__  
__I'd go and capture the moon__  
__That's what I would do__  
__Just to hear you say that you love me__  
__Just to hear you say that you love me_

_Mikaelson Mansion – Halloween..._

**C**aroline did some last minute adjustments to her make-up as she looked in the mirror. Tonight, Klaus was throwing a Halloween ball and had suggested that they go as Julius Caesar and Cleopatra. Of course, that was no surprise, seeing as how both were powerful rulers in their time and together, they united Rome and Egypt. Still, Caroline was more than happy to oblige, since she had always wanted to dress up as Cleopatra. When they were still planning their costumes, however, she had tried to suggest to Klaus that he dress as Marc Antony, who had been Cleopatra's lover after Caesar's assassination, but he refused, saying that although Marc Antony had great military prowess, he preferred being Caesar.

As she thought back on that memory, Caroline shook her head. Even though he had given her a hard time, she couldn't make him change his mind. Sighing, she put on her black wig and walked out of the powder room, heading to the grand staircase, slowly descending each stair to avoid tripping on her dress. As she got closer to the bottom flight, she saw Klaus waiting for her, dressed in full Julius Caesar attire, laurel crown and all. Truth be told, he looked like he could've easily had been the Emperor of Rome, even though he had been born after it fell. He smiled at her and when she reached the bottom, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You look ravishing tonight, Caroline," he said. "I must say, you definitely do Cleopatra justice."

Caroline laughed slightly. "And you definitely do _Caesar_ justice."

Klaus smiled again and then offered her his arm, which she took, and then led her to the ball room, where everyone was dancing and having fun. Caroline smiled as she saw that the party was going so well. She then saw that Kol was acting like an escaped mental patient and looked at Klaus. "Who's _Kol_ supposed to be, J. Randall Murphy from _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_?"

"No, love," he replied. "He's Caligula. He made J. Randall Murphy look like Elliot Ness."

Caroline nodded, having remembered reading about Caligula's reign when she studied World History in her freshman year. Apparently, the guy was a few eggs short a dozen. Of course, if she had the kind of violent past he had, she'd probably go a bit nuts too.

"Did you want to dance, love?"

Klaus' question brought her out of her reverie and she smiled before saying, "Of course."

They then walked out onto the dance floor and held each other close as they swayed to the music. Just like the other times she had danced with him, Caroline felt the world melt around her and it was just her and Klaus, no outside distractions to get in the way of anything. During their dance, Klaus leaned down and whispered, "How about we ditch this party and take in the view upstairs?"

Caroline looked at him and smiled, whispering back, "Sounds like an idea to me."

Her response earned her a grin from Klaus and after the music stopped, he led her upstairs to his room and after closing the door behind them, he led her out onto the balcony, which overlooked all of Mystic Falls, which was bathed in a sea of orange and black lights in celebration of Halloween. Caroline sighed as she looked out at the view.

"You like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it," she replied. "I never thought I'd enjoy Halloween as a vampire, but I guess being here with you has given me a reason to enjoy it. I mean, not that I didn't enjoy it as a human, which I did, but I guess what I'm trying to say that it's sort taken on a whole other meaning for me since I crossed over into the world of the undead."

"I couldn't agree more," said Klaus. "All Hallow's Eve, although it has fallen victim to the commercialism of this century, is the one time of year where the world doesn't seem to mind that vampires exist."

Caroline nodded, remembering that Klaus was from an entirely different century and had a different view of things than she did. Of course, he did learn to adapt to the changes over the centuries, even though something would happen that would trigger memories of the long-forgotten past. Finally, she cleared her throat, hoping to change the subject.

"So, why did you suggest that we dress as Caesar and Cleopatra?"

"They shared an epic love," he replied. "Plus, in a way, they're sort of like us. You're the strong, beautiful young girl and I'm the most powerful man on the planet, if not the world."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Caroline. "Though, there is one difference. Their epic love was destroyed on the Ides of March, where Caesar's so-called friends betrayed and assassinated him."

"True, but you forget one thing, love," said Klaus. "Unlike Caesar, I can't be killed, so _nothing_ can destroy _our_ epic love." He went back in and returned with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "I think such a thing calls for a drink."

Caroline laughed and watched as he opened the champagne bottle and poured her a glass before pouring himself one. Then, once the liquid was poured, Klaus raised his glass as he looked into Caroline's blue eyes with his greenish blue ones. "But, first, I shall make a toast. To epic love."

Caroline raised her glass as well. "To epic love."

They then clanked their glasses together and shared a kiss under the stars. This would go down as perhaps the best Halloween in the world for them.

_**Note: Here you go, my lovelies, another update from yours truly. Hope you enjoy and have a great night. I know it's summer, but I thought, why not do a one shot taking place on Halloween for the hell of it? Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_


	28. Give My Regards to Broadway

**Having just read sweetandlow1012's latest installment of her series, I thought I'd go ahead and update mine. Thank you for reviews! This is another random AU and it's all Klaroline and nothing hurts.**

_When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing just the way you are**  
**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are**  
**_

_New York City, 2113_

**T**he lights of the city were at their brightest that night as Caroline walked down the street. She was now in her hundredth year as a vampire and although it may not have seemed so, but she had seen a lot of things in the century since she was turned. The reason she was here was because there was a new show set to open on Broadway and she was on her way to audition for one of the parts. She didn't care which part it was, really. The only thing that mattered was that in addition to being able to act, she also had dancing ability due to her tenure as Miss Mystic Falls and being captain of the Spirit Squad. The other thing that she cared about was being liked by the director. If he liked her, there was a good chance that she'd get a call back for a second audition. Hell, if he liked her, there was a good chance that she'd get the part _without_ having to get a call back for a second audition.

After almost an eternity, she arrived at the theater and walked inside, in awe of the interior. As she made her way to the stage, she caught sight of a familiar face, a _very_ familiar face. A very familiar _blonde_ face. "Rebekah?"

Rebekah smiled at her. "Hello, Caroline."

"What are you doing here?" she replied. "This is supposed to be_ my_ audition, not _yours_."

"And you think that the director is going to like you?"

"I don't just _think_ that he'll like me, I _know_ he'll like me," said Caroline. "In fact, I guarantee that he'll like me." Curiously, she added, "Do you know something about him that you're not telling me? Come on, Rebekah, I _know_ that you've got the dirt on him."

Rebekah smiled again. "Maybe I do."

"Rebekah Mikaelson, tell me what you know. What dirt do you have on the director?"

"Let's just say that he's an artist."

Caroline felt her jaw go slack. _No, it can't be. It's not who I think it is, is it?_ Without a word to Rebekah, she went toward the stage and when she got to where the director was sitting, she was surprised to see that was...

"Klaus?"

Klaus smiled at her. "Hello, love. You're still as beautiful as you were the last time I saw you a century ago."

"I can't believe this," she replied. "_You're_ the director of this show? But, why?"

"Does a man need a reason to see the woman that stole his heart without any effort at all?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that you have to pretend to have a show on Broadway just to see me again." She scowled curiously at him. "This was a trick, wasn't it? This was a pretend show, wasn't it? This was all staged, wasn't it?"

Klaus smiled again. "You know me too well, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes. He was right, she did know him too well. After a century, she knew what made him tick, even if he annoyed the hell out of her. She crossed her arms and scowled at him. However, her scowl soon changed into a smile. "You know what? It's impossible for me to angry at you, especially when you know how to charm me."

Not giving him a chance to reply, she added, "Did you want to get out of here?"

Klaus nodded. "Indeed I do." He approached her and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Caroline took his arm and they walked out of the theater together.

_**Note: Short, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to put here. Enjoy, lovelies!**_


	29. You Brought Me Back

**In the mood to update. I got an idea while doing my hair and thought I'd post it. Thank you for the reviews, everyone! You're awesome! No spoilers, just follow along.**

**Post 4x18 AU.**

_If you could only see the way she loves me_**_  
_**_Then maybe you would understand_**_  
_**_Why I feel this way about our love_**_  
_**_And what I must do_**_  
_**_If you could only see how blue her eyes_**_  
_**_Can be when she says_**_  
_**_When she says she loves me_**  
**

_Mikaelson Mansion..._

**T**he blood on the floor made everything look like the aftermath of a major battle as Caroline stood there with a gallon jug of bleach in her hand. She had spent the entire day here with Klaus, having reluctantly answered his million messages. He had told her that he had been attacked by Silas and that there was a piece of a white oak stake still lodged in his back. He had been trying (very unsuccessfully) to remove it himself, which had resulted in a bloody mess.

Caroline opened the jug and poured the bleach on areas where the blood was the worst and, placing a surgical mask on her face to prevent herself from inhaling the fumes, used her vamp speed to clean the room. When she was done, she removed the mask and stepped back to admire her work. Everything was spotless, as if the whole thing never happened. Still, the events of today made her wonder about the extent of Silas' power. If he could get into Klaus' head and make him think he was in pain, then would she be next? She shuddered to think that this was only the tip of the iceberg, especially with a virtually faceless monster who wanted to kill himself so that he could be in the afterlife with his true love, even if she was the one responsible for him being the way he was in the first place.

Deciding not to worry about it for the time being, Caroline went to the kitchen to put the mask and jug of bleach away, after which she checked the time on her phone. It was after 4:00, and she _still_ hadn't done everything in preparation for the prom, which was almost upon her. Shit, she hated this. Why couldn't she have just been on _one_ prom committee and not three? Why did she have to spread herself so thin? True, she was a vampire and could do virtually anything, but even at that, she couldn't be a thousand places at once. _Now I know how Superman feels,_ she thought. _Having all the power in the universe at his disposal and can't be everywhere at once._

Sighing, she washed her hands and returned to the living room to find Klaus by the fireplace. To her disappointment, he wasn't shirtless anymore. She had to admit, even though she dreaded having to be here with him today, part of her liked seeing him without his shirt on. He was putting his cell phone back in his pocket, but she didn't know who he had been talking to before she walked in.

"Feeling better?"

Klaus smiled at her. "Much better."

Caroline found herself smiling as well. Shit, his smile was so infectuous, it wasn't funny. That and the fact that she was tempted to go over and squeeze the crap out of his dimples. _Damn you, Klaus, why do you have to be so sexy? I swear to God, you're like Damon, only much older and with an accent._

Before she could say anything else, he said, "Thank you...for helping me."

"You're welcome," said Caroline. "If you ever need me...don't call me. I still have a lot of planning to do before the prom." Curiously, she added, "Why did you call me to help you? You could've called Rebekah or even Elijah to help you and instead, you called me. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Klaus. "I trust you, Caroline. True, I could've called either Rebekah or Elijah to help me, but they wouldn't have been able to bring me back from the brink the way you did. They would've tried, yes, but I doubt they would've been as successful as you."

Caroline nodded. She remembered back to when he was still in a lot of pain and they had gotten into a screaming match, resulting in something she never quite expected:

_Caroline had had it up to here with Klaus' attitude and before she could leave, she felt him grabbing her arm and making her turn back to face him, saying, "Don't you turn your back on me!"_

_Not liking this one bit, Caroline growled and said, "I should've turned my back on you ages ago!"_

_Instead of snapping at her, like he had been doing, Klaus felt his head and, as if some kind of miracle had happened, he didn't feel anything. "The pain. It's gone. It was never at all. Silas got in my head." He looked at Caroline. "You brought me back, Caroline."_

_He then approached her and took her hand in his._

"Still, I'm glad I was able to help," she said. "Even though I didn't want to be here, something told me that if I didn't, I would've regretted it." She sighed. "I guess this means we're even, huh? You saved me and I saved you just now."

Klaus nodded. "You did, and I'm grateful for it."

There was then a silence in the room, neither of them speaking or moving. Then again, there probably didn't _need_ to be any words, since Caroline's actions spoke volumes, especially to Klaus. In spite of everything that had gone on since they met, she helped bring him back to reality. Granted, it had taken a screaming match to do it, but it did the trick and Silas' grip on Klaus' mind was gone.

_**Note: I couldn't think of anything to put here and also didn't want to sound redundant, so I'm ending things here. Enjoy, lovelies, and I apologize if anything was misquoted in here. It's been a while since I saw 4x18, the episode on which was based. Other than that, happy reading and keep the faith!**_


	30. Midnight Musings

**Meh, I'm in an updating mood, so I'm going to treat you guys to an update. It's another random AU where everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts. Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

_Chimney falls and lovers blaze__  
__Thought that I was young__  
__Now I've freezing hands and bloodless__ veins__  
__As numb as I've become__  
__I'm so tired__  
__I wish I was the moon tonight_

_**T**__he moon shone brightly in the woods, making the white dress she wore look almost ethereal as Caroline walked through it, her red cloak blowing in the breeze along with the autumn leaves. She loved this time of the year, especially since it wasn't too hot or too cold, even though it was a different story at night. Suddenly, her senses alerted her to another presence and the blonde vampire turned and saw a majestic looking wolf, with beautiful dark brown fur and piercing blue eyes with some green mixed in. As she stood there, the wolf approached her and licked the back of her hand, earing him a giggle from her. She then knelt down and began to stroke his fur, even though she didn't know why he wasn't snapping at her._

_Before she could say a word to him, he took off down the path after he pulled out of her grasp. Not sure where he was going, Caroline followed after her using her vamp speed to keep up with him. _My goodness, he sure is fast. I wonder where he can possibly be going.

_She didn't have to wonder too much, however, because they arrived at a cabin in the middle of the woods. That's weird, why would he come all the way to a place that was reserved for humans? She even saw that the light was on, which was even more strange, since she didn't see any movement on the inside. When the wolf climbed up the front steps, she followed after him and as they stood outside the door, she gave him a curious look._

"_I suppose you want me to open the door, huh?"_

_The wolf tilted his head and whined a bit before pawing at the door. Caroline turned the knob and surprisingly, the door opened. When it did, the wolf went inside before she could call him back. Not sure why she was doing it, Caroline went inside, hoping that the wolf was still there. She looked by the fireplace and to her surprise, she saw Klaus standing there, greeting her with a smile. He was wearing only a pair of dark blue jeans with a hole in the left knee and Caroline found it hard not to stare at his bare chest._

"_Klaus? What are you doing here?" She looked all around for her furry companion. "Where did the wolf go?"_

_Klaus smiled again. "_I_ was the wolf, love. You forget that I'm half werewolf, half vampire."_

_Caroline nodded, having just remembered that he was a hybrid. "But, you've never appeared to me as a wolf before. You've always appeared as yourself. Why appear to me as a wolf?"_

"_It's a full moon tonight and my wolf side couldn't help but come out and play," he replied. "If you don't believe me, look outside and see for yourself."_

_Caroline went to the window of the cabin and she looked outside, she saw that Klaus was telling the truth, there was a full moon hanging in the sky. She was still looking when he approached her and pulled the hood of her cloak off her head, after which he pulled her hair back and slowly kissed her neck, feeling her shiver underneath him._

_Moaning, she said, "You really didn't have to do all this."_

_Klaus smiled and whispered against her neck, "I wanted to." He turned her around in his arms. "You're so beautiful."_

_Before Caroline could say anything, he pulled her closer and kissed her hotly, untying the cord on her cloak let it fall on the floor in a pool by her feet. Caroline returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. Klaus growled playfully against her lips and then pushed her up against the wall, caressing her every curve with his hands._

Caroline gasped as she forced herself awake, turning on the light. Looking over, she saw Klaus still asleep next to her. How the hell could he still be asleep when she had awakened with a start like that? Deciding against it, she sighed and slowly got up out of bed, leaving their room and went to check on their three-year-old son, Liam, who was sound asleep in his bed. As she watched him, she gently rubbed her belly, smiling as she felt the soft kicking of her second child against her hands.

It wasn't long until she felt Klaus' hands over hers and said, "Were you looking for me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," he replied. "I woke up and found you gone." He kissed her neck. "Are you all right, Caroline?"

"I don't know if this has anything to do with the pregnancy or not, but I had this weird dream," said Caroline. "It sort of had this _Little Red Riding Hood_ feel to it. I was walking through the woods, dressed in a white dress and red cloak. Then, I meet this wolf, who then leads me to this cabin and when I walk in, I see you in the wolf's place."

"I never appeared to you as a wolf before," said Klaus. "Are you sure it was me?"

"It was _definitely_ you," said Caroline. "It was a full moon in my dream, so you were a wolf." She sighed. "You don't think I'm weird, do you, Klaus? I mean, I'm a vampire, so I wouldn't exactly classify myself as being normal."

"No, love, you're not weird at all," said Klaus. "You just had a strange dream, that's all." He kissed her neck again. "Speaking of the dream, were there any romantic overtones to it?"

Caroline smiled. "You were romantic in it, if that's what you're getting at. There were some pretty steamy kisses, _and_ you were shirtless." She turned around in his arms and ran her hands over his bare chest, tracing her finger over his feather tattoo. "Like you are now."

Klaus returned her smile and kissed her. "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline returned his kiss and then moved down to kiss chest, just above the tattoo. "I love you too, Klaus." She took his hand and moved it down to her belly. "We both do."

_**Note: This was inspired by the lovely sweetandlow1012. You are always providing me with such great prompts. Thank you so much! Enjoy and keep the faith, lovelies!**_


	31. A Kiss in the Rain

**Time for another update, my lovelies! I was just inspired by reading the latest update from sweetandlow1012. Okay, here's an AU where everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts. Thank you for the reviews! You guys are amazing!**

_I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'_

I'd never lived...  
Before your love 

**I**t was raining, the kind of weather that would make anyone miserable and want to curl up with a hot cup of tea. That's exactly how Caroline was feeling today, like the whole world was dreary and it was making her feel like crap. The last time she had felt down on a rainy day was the day her parents divorced, and the combination of both the weather outside and the storm that was brewing between Liz and Bill was enough to only make a person feel down, but it also made a person feel like nothing could go right.

Deciding not to stay home and let the weather bring her down, Caroline threw on her rain coat and walked out of the house, armed with her umbrella. As soon as she stepped outside, it didn't feel quite as bad as it did when she was just sitting around and looking out the window at the drenched world. The wind was also a bit strong, even though Caroline did her best to keep her umbrella from flying out of her hand. Finally, there came a strong enough gust that tore it out of her hand, making the blonde vampire chase after it. Even though she had speed, the wind was proving to be quite a formidable opponent.

She chased the damn thing for over half a block until it finally came to rest in a tree, getting caught in the branches. When Caroline saw this, she was pissed and top it all off, the rain was falling on her, getting her hair wet, not to mention her rain coat.

"Shit!" she growled. "How the hell am I going to get it out of there?"

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance, love."

That familiar British voice made Caroline look over and saw a shiny silver Porsche, the driver of which was none other than... "Klaus? What are you doing here?" She scowled. "You seriously have to stop following me."

"If I didn't follow you, how would I know when you were in need of me?" he replied. "I saw you chasing your umbrella and I thought I could help you. I can sense the frustration coming off you as you see it dangling in the tree."

"You're damn straight I'm frustrated," said Caroline. "Here I thought I'd lift my spirits by going out for a walk in the rain and then Mother Nature, the evil bitch that she is, decides to act like a schoolyard bully and take my umbrella from me." She heard him laughing. "Damn it, Klaus, it's not funny, so stop laughing at me!"

"I wasn't laughing at you, love," said Klaus, calming himself down. "I was laughing at the way you were speaking about Mother Nature." He then parked the car, opened the door, and got out. "Here, let me help you get your umbrella out of the tree."

"Klaus, please, I..."

"I insist on it, love," he replied. "Now, get in the car and I'll retrieve the umbrella."

Caroline wanted to protest further, but found that it would be impossible, considering that Klaus was insisting on helping her. Sighing, she got into the Porsche, closing the door behind her and watching as Klaus went over to the tree that was holding her umbrella hostage. She didn't know why, but something told her that letting Klaus help her out like this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Obviously, the phrase "Chivalry is dead" was something he never heard of, or if he did, he'd think it was a stupid phrase that human women say to air out their frustrations about some man.

She kept watching him for over an hour, amazed that he wasn't giving up for anything. She'd say this for Klaus, he never let anything deter him from his quest. When he finally returned to the car, she saw him toss her umbrella into the back and climbed into the driver side, closing the door and giving her a smirk of victory, not giving a shit that he had gotten soaked.

"You got it?"

"I certainly did, love," he replied. "Granted, it got damaged in the process, but it was retrieved." Getting an idea, he added before Caroline could speak, "How about we get you a new one?"

"You'd actually buy me a new umbrella?" said Caroline. "Klaus, I really don't know what to say to that. I mean, I appreciate the gesture, but..."

"Did anyone ever tell you how adorable you are when you ramble?"

Caroline was completely caught off guard by what Klaus just said. "What?"

"I asked if anyone ever told you how adorable you were when you ramble."

"No," she replied. "Normally, whenever I ramble, I'd get shushed."

"Well then, consider me the first not to shush you," said Klaus. "I like it when you ramble, Caroline."

"Seriously?" said Caroline. "You like it when I ramble? You're not just saying that?"

"Seriously," said Klaus. "I don't find it irritating at all. In fact, your voice is very pleasant. I can probably listen to you talk for hours and not tire of it." He smiled. "Though, I think you think the same about me."

Caroline licked her lips. "Well, yeah, your accent is very addictive. Hell, it's more addictive than chocolate, and I _love_ chocolate."

Klaus chuckled then and leaned in, kissing her softly and not giving a shit if he was soaking wet from the rain. He loved the little blonde vampire sitting next to him at that moment. Caroline smiled against his lips and returned his kiss, bringing her hand up to touch his damp cheek. Everything seemed to melt away and it was just the two of them.

_**Note: Here you go, lovelies, another update from moi! Enjoy the day and remember to keep the faith!**_


	32. Louder than Words

**Okay, guys, I'm going to update my one shot series. I don't normally update on Sunday, but I got an idea and I couldn't ignore it. Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

_Do you want me  
Like I want you?  
Or am I standing still  
Beneath the darkened sky  
Or am I standing still  
With the scenery flying by  
Or am I standing still  
Out of the corner of my eye  
Was that you  
Passing me by _

**3x20 AU.**

_Mikaelson Mansion..._

**C**aroline sighed heavily as she pulled her car up to the Mikaelson mansion. She didn't know why she was here, or what made her decide to come here, but she was here anyway, still dressed in the red flapper dress from the 20s Decade Dance. She wanted to go straight home and drown her sorrow in something strong after seeing Alaric's final moments in the cemetery. However, she couldn't go home, not when there was a force that was drawing her here.

Sighing again, she killed the engine and walked toward the front door. She went to knock, but the door opened, which was strange. Was Klaus expecting her to show up, earlier than he had said she would while he was dancing with her only hours before? Deciding that it wasn't important, Caroline walked inside and found it eerily quiet. Did he already leave and she was too late? However, she heard what sounded like an angry voice coming from the parlor and, her curiosity piquing, Caroline followed it. When she reached her destination, she saw Klaus, his back to her and facing a coffin in the middle of the room.

She was about to say something when she heard Klaus yelling, "You will _never_ destroy me!"

"Klaus?"

He turned to see her standing behind him. What was she doing here? Did she come to hurt him more than she already did? "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know, I asked myself that same question when I pulled into the driveway a few minutes ago," she replied. "I told myself I was stupid for coming here, but then, I felt like something that was drawing me here, like...I don't know, some kind of magic or some shit like that." She sighed. "Well, if this is the reception I'm going to get, then I guess I'd better before I embarrass myself further."

Caroline turned and walked out, heading toward the door. However, Klaus vamp sped after her and shut the door, keeping his eyes on her as he locked it. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Home, where I should've gone in the first place," said Caroline. "Now, if you'll just open the door, I'll..."

"_You're_ not going anywhere," said Klaus. "Not until I _tell_ you that you can leave."

"Klaus, this isn't funny," said Caroline. "Just open the door and let me go. Please, you're scaring me."

"I'm scaring you?" said Klaus. "I just risked everything to save you and your little friends tonight and you're telling me that I'm scaring you? Dear girl, if you knew _half_ the things I've done over the centuries, your hair would be standing on end."

"That was your mother, wasn't it?" said Caroline. "The one you were yelling at when I came in?"

"Yes, it was," said Klaus. "Damn bitch thought that she could get rid of me, but she had another guess coming." He then backed Caroline up against the wall, grabbing her arms. "She may be powerful, but all the power in the world couldn't save her from the fate she suffered at my hands tonight."

Caroline could feel his breath on her as she was being held against the wall. Then, before she could stop herself, she leaned in and kissed him. She didn't know why she was doing it, but it was the only thing she could think to do at the moment. It seemed to work, because Klaus returned her kiss seconds later, moaning against her sweet mouth as their tongues collided. He couldn't tell if she was kissing him just to kiss him or she meant it. However, he didn't give a shit. The only thing he cared about was the kiss that Caroline was giving him.

Several minutes passed before they pulled away, blue eyes meeting greenish blue, and for a moment, there was a silence between them, neither of them moving or speaking. The only sound between them was their collective breaths.

"Leave."

His words brought Caroline out of her reverie. "What?"

"Leave," he repeated. "Leave before we do something we'll both regret." He stepped back and released her from his grip. "Did you not hear me? I said you could leave."

"Maybe I don't want to," said Caroline. "Maybe I want to stay. You said that you're leaving town tomorrow, so maybe I can make your last night in town worth remembering."

Klaus never got to reply, because Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him roughly. After a moment of hesitation, Klaus returned her kiss and vamp sped them upstairs to his room.

_Several Hours Later..._

Caroline panted as she and Klaus held each other under the sheets of his bed. She couldn't believe that she had done what she did, but she actually slept with Klaus. And the best part was that she enjoyed it, even though there was a part of her that was scolding her for it. Tyler had just gotten back into town and she had betrayed him.

"You're awfully quiet, love. What's on your mind?"

Caroline looked at him. "Just the fact that I never thought I'd stoop this low. I feel...dirty."

Klaus smiled. "But, you enjoyed yourself, right?"

Caroline nodded slowly. "Yes, but..."

"Then, you have nothing to worry about," said Klaus. "You were and are fantastic, Caroline. Don't ever feel that you're not, because you are."

Caroline forced a smile and kissed him, deciding it was better not to speak at that moment. After all, actions spoke louder than words ever could.

_**Note: Enjoy, my lovelies! **_


	33. Shining Star

**Oddly enough, I got inspired to do this next installment of my one shot series while watching "America's Got Talent," and I wanted to share. It's a random AU that's all Klaroline and nothing hurts. Thanks for all the great reviews! :)**

_You and I will ride tonight  
'Till the past is out of sight  
We don't have to look back now  
From the dark into the light  
We can leave it all behind  
We can stand together, we don't have to look back now_

_Radio City Music Hall, New York City, 2083_

**C**aroline could literally feel the butterflies in her stomach. Tonight, she was going to be singing at the legendary Radio City Music Hall, the most iconic theater the country, if not the world, which had been a dream of hers since she was a girl. Now, as a seventy-year-old vampire, she was finally going to be living the dream she had as a human. Part of the reason for the nerves was because the last time she sang in public was at the Mystic Grill, in front of people she knew and trusted. This was New York, and the place was full of strangers.

Suddenly, a hand closed around hers and Caroline turned to see Klaus standing there, a smile on his face. That's funny, how was it that she didn't sense him there? Usually, her senses were able to alert her to things like this, but why fail her now?

"Klaus, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, love? I'm here to see you live your dream."

Caroline forced a smile at that. "You really didn't have to. I mean, it was very sweet to you to come and be my cheer section, but I..."

Klaus placed his index finger on her lips to shush. "You know that I'd never miss out on something like this, Caroline." He ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "You are more important to me than anything else in this world."

Caroline felt his thumb on her lips and she trembled at his touch. Shit, the things this man could do to make her melt were incredible. She considered herself the luckiest girl on the planet to have the attention of someone this powerful and this gorgeous. She then made up her mind to dedicate her performance to him, as well as the memory of her mother, Liz, who had died earlier that year. Caroline had wanted to turn her so that she could live forever, but she refused, saying that it was her time.

"I'm going to give it my all tonight," she said. "And it's going to be for you...Niklaus."

Klaus smiled again. This was the first time she had ever called him by his full name and it filled him with a warmth he had never felt before. True, Elijah had addressed him in that fashion, and Rebekah sometimes used it, but this was the first time he was hearing it from Caroline. He leaned in and kissed her softly, bringing his hands up to massage her cheeks with his thumbs. Caroline returned his kiss willingly, placing her hands on top of his, running her thumbs across his wrists. She broke the kiss upon hearing her name being called and reluctantly let go of him to go out onto the stage, where a large crowd applauded her.

When they quieted down, Caroline addressed the people, saying, "Thank you, everyone, and it's an absolute honor to be here tonight. Before I get started, I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special guy in my life. He's the one who's stood by me in good and bad times, and I'm grateful for his support and, more importantly, his devotion and love. Niklaus Mikaelson, this song is for you."

When the music started, Caroline took a deep breath and began to sing:

"_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you..."_

When song was over, Caroline received a standing ovation from the audience and Klaus came out from backstage, armed with a dozen red roses for her. She smiled at him and ran to him, embracing him and wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him and ignoring the reaction from the audience. To her, this was definitely a magical night, made even more magical by having the man who was her epic love there to cheer her on.

_**Note: Enjoy, lovelies! As I said in my first note, I was inspired while watching "America's Got Talent," and I wanted to update.**_


	34. Snow White Queen

**Okay, I feel like updating my one shot series. I got the idea while reading a previous chapter (Chapter 22, "Lean on Me," which was about a Klaroline role reversal). This random AU is a follow-up to that. Thank you for the reviews!**

_'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love _

**T**he light of the full moon seemed to shine bright on him as Klaus walked through the woods. He wasn't really expecting much, just a nice moonlit stroll through the woods. His expectations were cut short, however, when he caught sight of Caroline, and she didn't look too good. At first, he didn't want to help her, just go on his way. Then, he remembered when she had helped him bury the hiker he had killed accidentally when he lost control and, driven by a force that seemed to come from nowhere, he went over to her.

"Caroline, what's wrong?"

Hearing the familiar accent belonging to the baby vampire, Caroline looked at him. "You...You shouldn't be here. It's the full moon, and my wolf half wants to come forth."

"I thought hybrids only turned when they wanted?" said Klaus. "I thought they weren't controlled by the moon?"

"They do," said Caroline. "My wolf half has chosen to turn tonight and, unless you get out of here right now, I won't have any control over what she does. Don't you understand, Klaus? I could kill you. Get away while you still can."

"No, Caroline," said Klaus. "I'm not going to leave you. In fact, I'm going to help you, even though part of me doesn't want to."

Before Caroline could tell him that he should listen to the part that didn't want to be there, she felt a surge of pain rushing through her and her eyes took on demonic black. Klaus panted as he tried to think of what to do. That was when he remembered that there was an abandoned hunting cabin in the middle of the woods that would ideal for her transform in.

"Caroline, listen to me," he said. "I think I know a safe place for you to turn. There's an old abandoned hunting cabin in the woods. There should be plenty of restraints there to tie you down with so that you don't hurt yourself."

Caroline let out another scream of pain before she could discourage him from doing what he was doing. She didn't know whether the young vampire was being brave or stupid right now. Still, she couldn't help but admire his determination to help her, even if it mean putting himself in potential danger. Klaus then vamp sped them to the cabin in question. Caroline looked at it and saw that he had been telling the truth about the place being abandoned. It was so run-down that it was hard to imagine that humans had ever used it at all.

However, because she was in the middle of transforming, there was no time to make comments about the cabin's condition. Klaus helped her inside and, finding some old ropes and chains that still looked strong enough, he fastened them around her. Caroline screamed out again as a thick coat of white fur began to cover her body and the cracking of her bones sent her to the floor on all fours. Klaus was torn between running away and staying. There was still that little part of him that was telling him to escape, but another part was telling him that he had to stay with her.

Caroline looked at Klaus. By this time, her fangs were getting longer, as were her claws. "Klaus, run! It's not safe for you here!"

Before he knew where the words were coming from, he replied, "No, I'm not leaving you. I know the risks, but I refuse to leave you."

"Why, Klaus?" said Caroline. "Why are you putting yourself in harm's way just to help me?"

"Because...Because I love you, all right? I love you, Caroline, and I'd never forgive myself if I left you when you needed someone to be there for you."

Caroline was rendered speechless by his reply. However, she didn't get to say it back to him, because by this time, she had fully transformed into a beautiful white wolf, her clothes now in tatters on the dirt floor of the cabin, and was now strong enough to break through her restraints. Once she came loose, she looked at Klaus, who hadn't moved an inch since they got there. He couldn't bring himself to move, thinking that if he did, she'd take it as an act of aggression and bite him. However, she didn't and took off out of the cabin.

Klaus watched run out and, curious as to where she was going, he vamp sped out of the cabin and followed her into the woods, not letting her out of his sight for a moment. While he didn't doubt her strength, since she was well over a thousand years old and had strength enough for both for them, he still couldn't bring himself to leave her.

He followed her all the way to the stream, where they had encountered each other after the incident with the hiker. Once there, he saw her curled up under a tree, naked as the day she was born. Taking off his jacket, Klaus carefully approached her and wrapped it around her, gently kneeling before her and picking her up off the ground. Caroline opened her eyes and saw that she was in Klaus' arms.

"What are you..."

"It's all right," he replied. "You're back to normal now. Well, until the next time you choose to turn, anyway." He smiled. "You know, you looked absolutely beautiful as your wolf. Your fur was as white as the winter snow."

Caroline blinked. "Really? Well, that was sweet of you to say. I think you're the first person to compliment me on that." She smiled as well. "Thank you, Klaus, for being there with me, even though I kept telling you that it wasn't safe. Don't forget, you're a baby vampire, which means that you could've gotten yourself killed."

"Don't remind me," said Klaus. "Well, how about we get you home so that you wash off after your little adventure?"

Caroline nodded and then looked down at herself. She was filthy from both the floor of the cabin and the forest path. She looked at Klaus again and said, "Good idea." She went to ask if he had meant what he said about loving her, but decided against it, thinking that he'd only deny it. However, she had a feeling that he did have some feelings for her, or he wouldn't have stayed at all.

_**Note: Enjoy, lovelies!**_


	35. Worthy of Redemption

**Hey, guys! Thought I'd update today, mostly because I got the idea while I was taking a bath. Thank you for the reviews! You're awesome!**

**4x13 AU.**

_Don't tear me down for all I need__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
__Give me something I can believe__  
__Don't tear me down__  
__You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

**T**here was no hiding the emotion going through him as Klaus thought about what he had done to Caroline. He hadn't intended for her to get hurt, but that miserable whelp, Tyler, angered him to the point where he lashed out at the one person that he had come to care so much about, the one he had stayed in Mystic Falls for. He had seen the look of horror in Caroline's eyes following the bite and it was hard for him to keep from crying.

When he saw Tyler carrying her out of the house, he wished that he wasn't confined by the spell so that he could go after them. Growling a bit, he went to the couch and sat down, running a hand through his hair. In the past, when Klaus attacked or killed someone, it didn't bother him in the slightest. However, attacking Caroline was making him feel horrible. In fact, he was tempted to use the makeshift stake he had impaled her with on himself.

_You're a stupid little ass, Niklaus,_ his thoughts scolded him. _You went and hurt Caroline, and for what? So that you can hurt that whelp, Tyler? You promised yourself that no matter how many times she angered you, you wouldn't take it out on her, and yet, you did it anyway._

No sooner did he complete that thought than Klaus looked over and saw a vase. Growling again, he shoved it off the end table, watching as it shattered to bits on the floor and not giving a shit about the sentimental value it may have had. Besides, the former residents of the place were dead anyway.

Suddenly, Klaus heard the door opening and quickly got up off the couch. What's this? Tyler was bringing Caroline back? What the hell was that bastard thinking? It was painful enough to see the look on the blonde vampire's face before she left, and now he had to look at it again?

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. "Haven't you pissed me off enough?"

Tyler ignored him and laid Caroline on the couch. "You can watch as she dies."

Before Klaus could say another word, Tyler walked out the door. Once they were alone, Klaus looked at Caroline and tried to keep from cringing at how she looked. The bite was getting worse and the hole in her belly didn't look that much better. Tyler had some nerve, rubbing the salt on an already deep wound. Bad enough he turned his hybrids against him, but this? This was beyond torture. This was pure agony.

Klaus turned his face away and went to stand against the frame of the archway leading to the kitchen, staring at something on the opposite wall. He wasn't actually interested in what was there, he was trying to distract himself from Caroline, even though he was failing miserably in the attempt.

Speaking of Caroline, she looked over at him, noticing what he was doing. Shit, she wished she could get up so that she could go over and hug him, let him know that everything was going to be okay. But, no, that asshole, Tyler, had to push things too far.

"Klaus, please," she said. "I know that this is hard for you, but if you don't feed me your blood and soon, I'll die."

Not looking at her, he replied, "Then, you'll die and Tyler will have learned his lesson."

Seriously? He was just going to stand there and not do anything? "I don't get it. Why are you doing this? How could you do this?"

Again, Klaus refused to meet her gaze. "I'm over a thousand years old. Call it boredom." _That's the worst lie in the history of lies, _his thoughts added. _How can you call yourself an artist when you can't come up with a better lie than that?_

"I don't believe you."

_HA! You see? Even Caroline doesn't believe you. Damn it, Niklaus, stop torturing yourself, and her. No amount of revenge is worth letting her suffer like this._

"Fine," said Klaus. "Then, I suppose it's because I'm pure evil and I couldn't help myself."

"No, it's not," said Caroline. "It's because you were hurt and it's the part of you that's human."

It was here that Klaus finally looked at her and, leaving the place he was standing, he made his way to the coffee table, sitting down so that they were face to face. "How could you possibly know that? How could you know what part of me is human?"

"I've seen it."

Before Klaus could ask what she meant, he recalled the moment they shared at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant weeks ago, when he told her about his trek in the Andes and his encounter with the hummingbird. He must've replayed that over and over in his mind a thousand times since that day, and there was probably a drawing immortalizing it somewhere in the mansion.

Not waiting for him to answer her, Caroline continued, "And I've caught myself wishing I could forget all the horrible things you have done."

Klaus tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to come out. "I don't deserve to be forgiven, Caroline. I know that I attacked you out of anger, but I don't deserve forgiveness."

"Will you stop it? You do deserve to be forgiven," said Caroline. "Hell, I know you're in love with me. In my opinion, anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."

_Damn you, Niklaus, what are you waiting for? She's practically giving you the green light here. Do you really want to lose her? If she dies because of your stubbornness and pride, you'll be regretting it for the rest of eternity._

"You're hallucinating." _Bullshit, she's not hallucinating. If she were hallucinating, she wouldn't telling you the things you know are true._

Suddenly, he saw her convulse and her breathing seemed to get more labored. Not about to let her leave him, Klaus situated himself behind her on the couch and bit into his wrist, placing it in front of her, pushing her hair back so that she could feed. When he felt her fangs penetrate, relief washed over him. Good, she was going to live. He wouldn't have been able to handle it if he had let her die. In fact, he probably would've gone through with what he had been tempted to do earlier.

After a while, once he was certain Caroline had enough, he took his wrist away. "I am so sorry, Caroline. I never meant for things to get this far."

Caroline didn't give a verbal reply, just nodded and then yawned. Poor thing, she was exhausted, given the hell she had been through today. Deciding to help her get comfortable, Klaus gently shifted himself forward, laying Caroline down and then, feeling tired himself, he snuggled up behind her, taking a whiff of her hair. It was a beautiful scent, a mixture of sandalwood and honey, plus a hint of lavender, the sweetest scents in the world, and they were all worthy of being used by the beautiful creature in front of him.

"Klaus?"

Her words brought him out of his reverie. "Hmmm?"

"Why is there a broken vase on the floor?"

"It was the victim of a fit of anger I had earlier," he replied. "I thought breaking it would help me feel better, even if it was temporary."

Caroline nodded again and, with another yawn, fell asleep, Klaus following suit half a beat later.

_**Note: Enjoy, lovelies! **_


	36. Fit for a Princess

**I got a request from mycutehamlet and I'm going to update my one shot series. It's less than a month before Season 5 of TVD and the premiere of The Originals, which is also compelling me to update. Thank you for the reviews!**

**4x19 AU.**

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me _

_Mikaelson Mansion_

**C**aroline was beyond pissed when she pulled up to the Mikaelson mansion. That little bitch, Elena, stole the pink dress she was going to be wearing to the prom. Great, as if there wasn't any other reason to hate her. Other than the fact that she sabotaged the cheer competition weeks ago because she wasn't running on emotions. Since the prom was hours from now and she didn't have time to go shopping for another dress, she had to resort to asking Klaus. Hell, he had given her things in the past, such as a diamond bracelet, a blue ball gown, and even a drawing that she still held on to. Surely, if he could give her things like that, he could give her a prom dress that was equally as beautiful as the one that was stolen from the dress boutique.

The second she arrived, she killed the engine and walked to the front door, opening it and walking inside. She felt a strong presence, which meant that Klaus was home. The thing was, did he know that she was here? Only one way to be sure and that was to call for him.

"Klaus?"

No answer. That's weird, wouldn't he have heard her by now?

"Klaus?"

Still no answer. Was he trying to piss her off? If so, he was succeeding. Nevertheless, she decided not to give him the satisfaction that she was pissed.

She continued to call for him and then, she finally found him, with his back to her and standing in front of the fire place. Frustrated, she went over to him.

"Klaus, did you not hear me? I've been calling to you since I got here."

"Of course I heard you," he said. "In fact, I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you, Caroline. I'm really not in mood for company at the moment."

Caroline sighed. "Look, I realize that you've got some crisis that you're dealing with, but I've got one of my own that I need your help with. Elena stole my dress. I went to pick it up from being seamed, and they told me that someone already picked it up." She heard him begin to laugh as she was talking. "This isn't funny!"

Klaus stopped laughing and there was still a bit of a chuckle to his voice as he said, "You're right, it's not."

Caroline scowled at him. "Then, why are you laughing?"

Instead of answering her question, Klaus decided to change the subject to what she had been talking about before. "You said that your dress was stolen?"

"Yes, I did," said Caroline. "Now, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me. I can't exactly show up at the prom in a burlap sack, do you? Now, I don't want just any dress. I want to look hot, like Princess Grace of Monacco hot. Having gotten a ball gown from you in the past, I have no doubt that you have the ability to make that happen."

"That's right, I do," said Klaus. "And might I say, the gown I gave you for the ball I hosted was positively breathtaking." He smiled. "So, my lady, how may I be of service to you?"

Caroline smiled. "Well, could you please go back into that creepy vault of family valuables and get something of royal caliber?"

Upon hearing her say that, Klaus said, "I'll do better than that. I'll take you there personally so that I can show you what I have."

Before Caroline could reply, Klaus took her hand and led her upstairs, where he escorted her to a room that housed many valuables that he collected over time. When she saw what was in the room, she was amazed. He had quite an impressive collection and it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Seeing that she was impressed so far, Klaus led her further into the room and when they got to a closet, he stopped her and went inside to find a dress that Caroline would like.

After a few minutes of searching, he came across a white mermaid dress with beading. It looked regal enough and, with a smile on his face, he brought it out for Caroline to see. "How about this? Is this 'Princess Grace of Monacco hot', as you said?"

Caroline's eyes lit up the second she saw the dress. "Oh, Klaus, it's perfect! I love it!" She looked at him. "May I try it on and see if it fits?"

Klaus nodded and handed the dress to her and watched her as she went to the bathroom to try it on. He felt himself filling up with anticipation, eager to see what she looked like in it. _It certainly had royalty written all over it,_ he thought. _Fit for a princess. No, scratch that, a Queen._

No sooner did he complete that thought than Caroline returned, wearing the dress he had just given to her. His greenish blue eyes had a sparkle in them. She was definitely going to be the belle of the ball, that was for sure.

"Well? What do you think?"

Her question brought him out of his reverie. "I think you _definitely_ look like Princess Grace of Monacco. As a matter of fact, I think you look like a reincarnation of her."

Caroline smiled and twirled around, giggling a little as she did. Then, she went over to Klaus and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "Thank you, Klaus. You're a real lifesaver."

"You're welcome, love," he replied, returning her kiss. "Consider it as a token of my gratitude for saving me the other night."

_**Note: Enjoy, lovelies! Hope mycutehamlet likes what I've done! I guess you could call this a follow-up to a one shot I previously done for this episode (Chapter 6, "Forever in Your Debt"), even though that one took place at the after party.**_


End file.
